Louds and a Hedgehog
by LasCasul03
Summary: After a encounter with Sonic and Eggman, the doctor sends the hedgehog to another dimension so he can't interfere with his plans. Now Sonic is in Royal Woods, looking for someone to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**A Loud House and Sonic Crossover. Why not? Since I'm a fan of both franchises, this gives me a great idea to make a fanfic about them. This story will aslo be a long one so, there's that. And this is my first crossover fanfic, so bare with me.**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It's was a nice and calm day in Green Hill. The little animals are just going by their business, enjoying the yellow sun and fresh air. Then out of nowhere, a blue bur ran past them. They all knew who it is. They all wave at their hero, as he passed by.

Then the blue bur come to a halt. It was none other then Sonic the Hedgehog. He then looked at his communication watch, to see his best friend Tails the Fox.

"Hey Sonic, are you there?" Tails asks his best friend.

"Yeah. It uh...seams empty..." Sonic replied. Tails looks confused.

"Empty? That's strange...according to this, there should be-" Before the fox can continue, Sonic can see something in the distance.

"Hold on...I think I see something." Sonic said.

"Be careful Sonic, it could be a tra-" Tails was interrupted again.

"You worry to much Tails, I'm sure it's just-" Then static was coming from Tails watch.

"Hello? Sonic are you there?" Tails said, hopeing that Sonic will reply. But he didn't.

* * *

"Oh great. You again?" Sonic said, as his greatest villain was floating on his vehicle.

"Well hello, Sonic. We meet again!" Eggman said. "And this time, it will be our last!" The doctor added. Sonic then scoffed at this.

"Seriously, this again? You know that soon, you're gonna be toast! Or untoast. Like a egg-man..." Sonic said, trying to make his little pun seance.

"Oh, I'm afraid that _you_ are gonna get toast!" Eggman said with a smirk. "Since you always ruin my plans, I created something that will put a end of your heroic acts!" He added.

"Psh, please! I just gonna destroy it in a matter of seconds! Do your worst, Egghead!" Sonic replied with a grin. Then Eggman brought out a huge looking gun, aiming at the hedgehog. "Oh, and what's that? Another one of your toys?" He asked.

"A _VERY_ special toy..." The doctor replied, as he shoot a land mine in front on Sonic. Then a huge portal was open, sucking Sonic in.

"Woah, what the heck is going on!?" Sonic asked in shock. He try to run away from it, but the force was to strong. He was then sucked into the portal, as it closes.

"Hahahaha! Goodbye, Sonic. Forever!" Eggman laughed. "Now that darn hedgehog is out of the way, Mobius will be mine! Without him, his friends will have no choice but to bow to me!" He added, laughing once more.

* * *

Inside the portal...

Sonic was flying around through space and time for a few minutes. Intil, he saw an opening in front of him. He close his eyes, because he can tell that this will be a hard fall.

* * *

In Royal Woods park...

It was aslo a beautiful day in Royal Woods, Michigan. In the park, there was no one around for the time being. Then a portal appeared, just a few feet from the ground. Then, Sonic came out of the portal and landed on the ground with a thud.

The portal on top of Sonic then disappear out of sight. Sonic was laying in the ground, groaning.

"Ugh...w-where am I?" Sonic said, as he got his head up looking around. "This...doesn't look like anything in Mobius, if I remember..." He added. The hedgehog then got up on his feet.

While he was still looking around, he then saw pigeons near by.

 _'Huh. Maybe they know where I'm at.'_ He thought, as he approached them.

"Uh, excuse me? Do you know where I'm at right now?" Sonic asked. The pigeons just stared at him for a few seconds, until they all fly away. "...Rude." He said, dumbfounded.

Then just a few yard away from the hedgehog, he saw two boys walking towards him.

 _'Uh-oh. I can't let my cover get blown. I'm not looking forward to becoming enemies with those two.'_ Sonic thought, as he raced behind a nearby tree.

The two boys are Lincoln Loud and Clyde Mcbride. They where walking home from school.

"Man, finally spring break is here!" Clyde said, while throwing his arms in the air.

"I know, right!" Lincoln replied to his best friend. "So, wanna hang out later? Do something maybe?" He asked.

"Of course! But, remember what happened last time?" Clyde asked to Lincoln. The white haired boy remember the time where he and Clyde where trying to make their spring break fun, until school comes back. It didn't go _exactly_ as they thought. But it was fun, despite Lincoln getting attack by a parrot.

"Yeah...let's not do that again..." Lincoln replied.

"Well, try to think of something and I'll be ready!" Clyde said, happily.

"Cool! See you later, man. I promise to help Lola with something." Lincoln said, waving his hand as he walked to his house.

See ya there!" Clyde responded, walking the other way. Sonic was then seeing the two leaving.

 _'Hmm. Well, I guess their not bad. They are kids after all...'_ Sonic once again thought. _'I guess I can tell that kid in the orange shirt where I'm at...'_ He added, as he ran up behind Lincoln and poke him by the shoulder.

"Hey kid." Sonic asked. Lincoln then looked behind him.

"Yeah? Who are y-" Before Lincoln finished, he was shock to see a strange hedgehog hop like creature in front of him. "What the- Who are you!?. The boy yelled.

"Woah, woah. Calm down kid, I'm not bad!" Sonic said, trying to calm him down.

"You can talk!?" Lincoln yelled again, getting freak out.

"Of course, doesn't anyone?" Sonic replied. Lincoln was still in shock.

"O-okay, Lincoln. G-Get a hold of yourself...it's just my imagination." The boy said, breathing in and out between sentences. "Or maybe i-it was a side affect from one of Lisa'a experments?" He added. Sonic was confused at this.

"Uh...no. I'm all real. Here." Sonic replied, as he touch Lincoln's shoulder again. The boy shove Sonic's hand away from him.

"This c-can't be real! I-is that you, Luan?" Lincoln asked the person.

"What? Who's Luan? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic responded.

"Wait...you're a hedgehog?" Lincoln asked again.

"Well, yeah I am. Just look at my spikes." Sonic said, as he turn around to show him his back.

"But...you walk on two legs..." The white haired boy said, still looking confused.

"Of course, why wouldn't I-" Before Sonic finished, he thought of something. "Wait...hedgehogs don't walk on two legs, in your universe?" He asked.

"Uhh...no. Not I can think of." Lincoln responded. "Aslo, what do you mean by...'universe'?" He added.

"Huh...maybe that gun Eggman used was a portal gun..." Sonic said, while trying to think what's going on.

"What? Eggman? A portal gun? Are you...from another universe?" Lincoln asked Sonic again.

"It looks like it." Sonic replied. "Maybe that's a reason why you never seen a talking hedgehog before." The hedgehog added.

"Well...what are you doing here? Are you lost?" Lincoln questioned to the hedgehog.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Can you help me?" Sonic asked. Lincoln then started to think.

"Hmm. Well...I do have a sister who is a scientist. Maybe she can help you." Lincoln responded. "But there's still many questions I still have." He added.

"Well, okay. Shoot." Sonic said, while crossing his arms. Waiting for the questions this kid want to ask.

* * *

 **Now this was fun to do! In the next chapter, Lincoln is going to ask Sonic questions and he'll try his best to answer them. And hopefully, Lisa can help Sonic to his way home. Instead of experimenting on him...**

 **Welp, gotta juice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where back at it again! Now, since this fanfic is getting positive reviews, I decided to make another chapter to this.**

 **Review answers:**

 **JTLikesToWrite: Yeah, and Lincoln thought that living with 10 sisters is crazy. That's actually a interesting idea, maybe I'll do it.**

 **StrikerTJ: That could happen, who knows...**

 **The Storyteller993: You're not the only one, man. I miss the show to!**

 **MCR29: Thx! Sorry about that, it was late when I posted this, hehe. Thx for the compliment tho!**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

After the long talk with Lincoln and Sonic, the white haired boy was surprised by all of this. He then started to break it down.

"Okay, let me put this together..." Lincoln said. "You are friends with a fox and a echidna from another dimension, and you all have an enemy named, Eggman. And he use a portal device to leave you stranded here?" He asked.

"Yep, there names are Tails and Knuckles by the way." Sonic replied. "Looks like Egghead's new toy was super effective. For now, I mean." He added.

"Sorry I forgot but what's your name, kid?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Lincoln Loud, nice to bump into you, Sonic." Lincoln joked, as he reach arm to Sonic.

"Sup, Lincoln. Yeah...sorry about that." The blue blur replied, as they shake hands.

"Aslo, you mention you have super speed?" Lincoln asked.

"They don't call me the fastest thing alive, for a reason." Sonic responded, as he ran around the boy with high speed. Lincoln was very shock at this. Then, the hedgehog stop from beside him.

"Woah, that's awesome!" Lincoln replied. "How long did you have this power?" He asked again.

"I don't know, I guess I was just born with it." The blue blur shrugged.

"Man, this is better then any comic or movie I ever seen!" Lincoln said. "Anyway, you said you need to go home, right?" The boy asked again.

"Yeah, who's knows what Eggman is doing back in Mobius." Sonic replied. "And Tails must be worry sick..." He added.

"Well maybe my sister, Lisa, can help you. She makes crazy things all the time." Lincoln said to the hedgehog. "Although, she's gonna freak out seeing a talking hedgehog. Especially Lana." He added, knowing that his tomboy sister will go crazy seeing Sonic.

"Eh, don't worry kid. I deal with crazy people all the time." Sonic said. "By the way, how many siblings do you have?" He asked.

"This may sound crazy, but I have ten sisters." Lincoln replied. Sonic's jaw was wide open at this.

"You have TEN sisters!?" Sonic yelled. Lincoln nodded. "Geez, how the heck do you put up with that?" Sonic asked again.

"Well, when you live in a family big as mine, you'll learn to adapt." Lincoln replied with a soft smile. "But don't worry. Their really nice, when you get used to them. Hopefully none of them will call the police on you." Lincoln added.

"Well, so much for this being a walk in a park." Sonic replied. "But, I hope you're right. I already have to put up with a cretin girl, back where I live." Sonic said again, referring to a pink hedgehog that has a crush on him.

"Well, none of them are gonna be home for a while, so I guess you can have a little break." Lincoln responded.

"Okay, then. So...where's your house?" Sonic asked.

"1216 Franklin Avenue. Just a few miles up." Lincoln replied, pointing in front of him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic said, as he grab Lincoln by the hand. All of while he was running, Lincoln was screaming out loud, hanging on to Sonic's hand. They soon arrived at the Loud House in a matter of seconds.

"Hmm. 1216 Franklin Avenue. Is this the house you're talking about?" Sonic asked, but when he turn around he sees Lincoln fell to his knees and then threw up.

"Oh...sorry about, kid." Sonic apologize, when Lincoln was done.

"I-it's okay. Just...give me a warning next time, okay?" Lincoln replied, wiping his mouth.

"Heh, got ya pall." Sonic said, as he pull Lincoln up to his feet. "One more question, what's your sisters names?" He asked.

"From oldest to youngest: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily." Lincoln responded.

"Wow, that's a lot of names I need to remember." Sonic replied.

"Well, welcome to The Loud House, buddy!" Lincoln said, as he put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

* * *

Back at Mobius, in Angel Island...

In the topical forrest, Knuckles was there protecting the Master Emerald (as usual...). He was sleeping against it, until he heard a fimilar voice.

"Knuckles, Knuckles!" Tails yelled for his friend for help. The echidna then woke up, to see Tails in front of him with a worried look.

"Woah, Tails? What's going on with you?" Knuckles asked.

"Something bad happened with Sonic!" Tails replied. Knuckles then sighed.

"Don't worry. He's gonna be back any second now." He said. A few seconds went by. "Any second now..." He added. Silence.

"Hmm, weird. When was the last time you seen him?" The echidna asked.

"Well, I was on my computer when he didn't answer back. And I saw Eggman was there with him!" Tails replied. Knuckles then jump up on his feet.

"What!? Him again!? What did he do with Sonic?" He asked.

"According what I saw, he use a teleportation gun to sent Sonic to another location!" Tails explained.

"This is bad...come on, we need to see what he did with Sonic!" Knuckles replied.

"Right, let's go!" The fox said, as both of them ran off to find their enemy and get some questions out him.

* * *

 **That's all folks! (Until the next few chapters, of course) Sorry about this being a little short then the last one, I just got Sonic Mania Plus for the Switch, and I just can't stop playing that game (lol). Don't worry tho, the next chapter will be longer. Promise.**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome everyone, to a new chapter! Last time we saw Lincoln and Sonic were at The Loud House, and they are gonna rest a bit intil Lincoln's sisters come home.**

 **Review answers...**

 **TheStoryteller993: Well, not all of Sonic's friends. And about the Chaos Emeralds, that's a possibility that might happen at the end of the fanfic.**

 **JTLikesToWrite: You're gonna found out later in this chapter, friend! Don't worry, Tails, Knuckles and a few others will come later. About Mania Plus, don't worry. My lips is sealed.**

 **(guest) Omni Spectator: Yeah, well that's Eggman for ya! Thanks for the support!**

 **(guest): Don't worry. Chris won't be here. Hate the character to.**

 **(guest): Thanks bud! Well, we'll have to see that at the end of the fanfic.**

 **(guest): I think you're the same guest from before (correct me, if I'm wrong). That's a lot of girls...**

 **Now enough of that, enjoy reading!**

* * *

As soon as Lincoln tells Sonic all of his sisters names, they went into the house. It was quite, something very rare to be in the house hold.

"Huh, I guess Mom and Dad is coming late to..." Lincoln said. "So, I guess you don't have to worry about them soon." The boy added.

"Well, that makes my job a lot easier." Sonic replied, while he was scanning the place. "Nice house, by the way." He said again.

"Thanks! Well, make yourself comfortable and I'll try to think of a plan for my sisters." Lincoln responded.

 _'Hope none of them will freak out that much...'_ The white haired boy thought.

"Sure...you don't have any chili dogs, by the chance? I'm about to ran out of fuel." Sonic said, as he was hungry.

"Hmm...maybe. Just stay here, and I'll see what I can get." Lincoln replied, as he went to the kitchen.

Sonic then sat on the family couch, thinking of what's happening back on his home.

 _'When I see that Egghead again, I'll smash him into next week!'_ Sonic angrily thought. Though, he was glad that someone is willing to get him back to Mobius.

Then, the hedgehog hear a noise coming from outside. He look out of the window, to see a van was driving and then stopped at the front of the garage.

"Uhh, hey Lincoln? Is that vehicle suppose to go there?" Sonic asked. Lincoln came out from the kitchen, to see what he mean. His eyes just widened.

"Oh no!" Lincoln replied.

"What do mean 'oh no'?" Sonic asked again.

"That's my family's van!" The boy responded. Sonic's mouth then widened.

"That's no good! Is there anywhere I can hide?" Sonic asked his new friend.

"Go to my room, it's up the stairs on the right!" Lincoln replied. "I'll try to stall them!" He added.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Linc!" Sonic said, as he ran up the stairs and into Lincoln's room.

 _'Wait...this is his room? Looks like a closet, to me..."_ The blue blur thought, since Lincoln's room is a closet. Questions later, he just need to stay in there intil Lincoln's signal.

Back to where Lincoln is at, the front door of the house open to revil Lincoln's sisters.

"H-Hi girls!" Lincoln said, a little nervous.

"Hey Lincoln!" The girls all said. Luna then saw her brother sweeting a little bit.

"Uhh, Linc? You okay there, bro?" Luna asked.

"Oh me? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hot, that's all..." Lincoln replied, wiping the sweat out of his head.

"Why? It's only 62 degrees, out there." Lynn aslo asked.

"I ran all the way here." The boy responded.

"For what...?" Lola asked, getting a little suspicious by this.

"Well...I just got this new video game, and I really want to play it." Lincoln lied, hopeing his sisters will get the message.

"Hm, well okay then bro." Lori said. "But you better not be lying." She added.

"Of course not! What do I have to lie about?" Lincoln replied.

"There are a few reasons why, like the time wh-" Lisa was about to finish, but her older brother cut her off.

"I told you, I'm not lying. Promise..." The boy said again.

"Very well, then." Lisa replied, as she and the other girls went along with there business. Lincoln then sighed, quitley.

 _'Okay, now just need to get to Sonic, and later tell Lisa about him. There goes my vacation...'_ Lincoln sarcastically thought, as he went to his room and see Sonic was there. He then close the door behind.

"Alright, now we need to know how to interdouce you with Lisa." Lincoln said to Sonic.

"Eh, I'm no good in introductions but if it means to going back home, I'm in." Sonic replied. "So, how old is your sister, Lisa?" He asked.

"Four years old." Lincoln responded, while Sonic looked at him with a raise eyebrow.

"A four year old kid? Well, then again Tails is a kid, but older then that." The hedgehog said.

"We got confused to, ever since she was born. She even has a PH.D." The boy replied. "I know, it's sounds crazy. But if anyone can help you, it's her." He added.

"Well, I guess I can take my chances." Sonic shrugged.

"Anyways, just stay here intil I come back." Lincoln said, as he left the room. He then head to Lisa'a and Lily's room, as he knock at their door.

"You may enter!" Lisa said, behind the door as her brother entered. "Greetings, brother unit. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Hey Lisa, um...I just need to talk to you. It will be quick." Lincoln responded.

"If that's the case, alright then." Lisa replied, as she walked to her older brother. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Lisa asked again.

"Okay, well...where do I start?" Lincoln said, as he scratch his chin. Looking for a right way to say it. "So...I was walking home after me and Clyde were talking. We then went our ways, and...I saw something or...someone interesting." Lincoln replied.

"Hmm...tell me more..." Lisa said, getting a little curious.

"You're probably not gonna believe me, but...I saw a talking hedgehog, standing on two legs..." Lincoln said, hopeing that his little sister gets the idea. Then, Lisa started to laugh so hard that she fell to ground. Very rare to see her like that.

"O-Oh, Lincoln. Sweet, innocent Lincoln." Lisa replied, finishing her little episode. "W-What in Einstein's hair makes you think you see that?" She added.

"I'm serious! Look, I'll show you." Lincoln said, as he went to his room and tell Sonic to come follow him. The boy make sure that the cost was clear, as he entered his little sisters room. "Lisa, this is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He said again.

In that very moment, the little girls brain exploded as she saw a man looking hedgehog with white gloves, red shoes, and was almost tall as Lincoln.

"Uh...hey there, girl." Sonic said, looking uncomfortable. "Um, Lincoln here has told me a lot about you, and-" Before the blue blur can continue, Lisa quickly intruppted.

"Sweet mother of discovery!" Lisa yelled, in shock. "A talking, man-like, two footed hedgehog!?" The little genius said again.

"Yep, that's me alright..." Sonic replied, as he put his hand behind his head.

"Lincoln, how in the world did you find this discovery!?" Lisa asked, still in shock.

"Okay, I tell you. Just calm yourself, and sit down. This might take a while..." Lincoln replied, as he pit his hand on his little sisters shoulder.

"For the both of us..." Sonic responded. This _will_ be a while, not something that the hedgehog likes doing but he needed to get home, one way or another.

* * *

Back at Mobius, in Metropolis...

Tails and Knuckles where still looking for Eggman, to see what he did with their friend. After a few minutes of searching, they found him typing away on a big looking computer.

"Eggman!" The two animals yelled.

"Haha, why hello there friends!" Eggman turning to them, with a smirk. "Notice anything, I don't know...different lately?" He added.

"Oh, you bet we do. What the heck did you do with Sonic!?" Knuckles said, ready to beat the snout out of his enemy.

"Hmm, so you know what I did?" Eggman replied. "Let's just say, you will _never_ see that hedgehog again!" He said, laughing afterwards.

"Oh, really? Care to explain about, this?" Tails asked, as he held up the gun that Eggman used against Sonic.

What the!? How did yo-" Eggman said in shock on how the fox got the gun.

"You should be careful where you put your stuff." Tails replied. "I saw the footage, and you use this gun at Sonic to sent him to another location!" He added.

"Ha, good luck finding a way to activate it!" Eggman responded, as a robot arm steal the gun from Tails and give it back the evil genius. "See ya, suckers!" He said again, as he fly away with his vehicle.

"Tails, you stay here and contact the others. I'll take care of Egghead!" Knuckles ordered.

"Okay, be careful!" Tails replied. The echidna then ran after Eggman, while the fox touch a button on his watch. "Guys, we have a situation..." He added.

* * *

 **Another chapter completed! Now we will see other Sonic's friends in the next chapter, so there's that. And Lincoln needs to explain to Lisa how Sonic got here. One down, nine girls to go...**

 **Later pals!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup everyone! Since this story is so much fun to make, here's another chapter for y'all! Lets see how Lincoln is going to explain to Lisa, about Sonic.**

 **Review answers...**

 **JTLikesToWrite: Yeah...** ** _hopefully_** **no one hears Lisa'a yelling. *Wink*.**

 **The Storyteller993: You will find out who's the next sister is in this chapter. I was actually going to do Amy's freak out in this chapter as well! (lol).**

 **(guest) Omni Spectator: Actually, Eggman got the gun back thanks to one of his machines on the last chapter. I was considering that last option, but I decided not to. Sorry about that.**

 **With that said, get your chili dogs (or whatever is your favorite food is) and enjoy!**

* * *

In Metropolis...

Eggman was on his flying vehicle, trying to get away from Knuckles. Then the echidna found a huge bolder, right beside him. He then pick it up, and throw it at the evil genius.

"What the-" Before Eggman can finished, the bolder hit his vehicle as it crash in the ground. Knuckle then caught up to him.

"No where to run this time, Egghead." Knuckles said, as he grabs the front of Eggman's shirt. "Last warning. What did you do with Sonic?" He asked, with anger.

"H-Ha, fool! Doctor Eggman will never tell his secrets!" Eggman replied, as he laughed.

"Oh, I think you will." A young voice said from the distance. The evil genius then look next to him was Tails, Shadow, Silver and Amy where with the fox.

 _'Oh great...'_ Eggman thought, with an 'on no' face.

"Alright mastermind. Tell us what you did with Sonic, or else." Silver said, threatening. "And don't even think about sending your robots here. Shadow and Amy took care of them." He added.

"...Fine!" Eggman hissed. "I simply sent that no good of a hedgehog, to another dimension using a portal gun." He answered, while pressing a button behind him when no one was looking.

"Tell us how to use it!" Tails said, while holding the portal gun again.

"You think it will be easy, as pulling the trigger?" Eggman sarcastically said. "Wrong! It needs a energy source to power it up again." He said again.

"The Emeralds." Shadow said, as everyone looked at him. "Those are the power source." He added.

"Oh, come on! How do you find out!?" Eggman yelled.

"Don't worry about it." Shadow simply replied.

"Well, you will never find them here. So, good trying to find th-" Eggman was interupted, when Knuckles punch him in the face. Knocking the genius out. The others looked at the enhidna.

"What? I was tired of hearing his voice." Knuckles said, as he cross his arms.

"My poor, poor Sonic!" Amy cried. "We need to find him! Who knows what's he going through!" The pink hedgehog added.

"Calm down, Amy." Silver said, as he put his hand on top of Amy's shoulder. "We just need to find the Chaos Emeralds, and we'll help Sonic in no time." He said, trying to calm Amy down.

"How do we even know, if he's telling the truth?" Knuckles said, not trusting of what his enemy had said.

"I check everywhere in Mobius, that I know of. No sign of him." Shadow replied, while crossing his arms.

"I even check Mountain Peak, and Sonic was not there." Tails added, to Shadow's sentence.

"Alright, if you two are sure." Knuckles replied. "Now, if we can't find the Emeralds, we just have to use the Master Emerald. But _only_ if we can't find them." He added, still over protected of the big Emerald.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Amy said. "Let's save Sonic!" She added.

"She's right team. C'mon!" Knuckles yelled, as he and the others started to look for the Emeralds.

Then unnoticed to them, a figure was standing on top of a building, looking at the team as they ran off. The figure was blue, and it looks like it's made out of metal.

 **"Targets acquire..."** The figure said, as he super speed the other direction.

* * *

Back in Royal Woods...

"In sort, I'm a fast hedgehog from another dimension." Sonic said to Lincoln's younger sister, Lisa. The little genius was surprised at this.

"This is incredible!" Lisa replied. "I know other dimensions existed, but I never seen direct prove before!" She added.

"You're not the only one, sis." Lincoln said, remembering how he have met with the blue hedgehog. "So, can you help him get home?" He asked.

Lisa then scratch her chin.

"Hm...I could. But first, I need a DNA sample of Sonic." Lisa replied.

"Really? Can't it be something less stressf- Ow!" Sonic yelled, as Lisa take out the shot from one of Sonic's arms.

"Thank you." The girl said, as she takes the needle to her desk.

"So...how long will it take you to sent me back to my dimension?" The hedgehog asked, while rubbing his arm.

"By my calculations, it may be a week or two to make a dimensionally device to sent you back." The girl responded.

"A whole week!?" Sonic yelled, not believing on what he have heard.

"Well, I can't simply create a teleporting device with a snap of a finger. It's takes a lot of energy, and time to make sure it doesn't break the space time continuum." Lisa replied back.

"Well, this is just great!" Sonic said in a annoyed tone.

"Don't worry Sonic, it may not be _that_ bad." Lincoln said, while putting his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I just hope no one else heard that." He added.

Then Lisa's and Lily's door open, to revile a young girl who has a red cap and overalls. The girl was aslo carrying a wrench on her hand. It was none other then Lana Loud.

"Hey Lisa, can you help me wit-" Before the tomboy can continue, she saw Sonic right in front of her.

"I spoke to soon..." Lincoln said nervously.

Lana then drop her tool, in shock. She then run up to Sonic.

"Woah! Who are you!?" Lana said. Besides finding Hops in a lake, this was the best day of her life, seeing a man like hedgehog right before her little cute eyes.

"Uh..hi...are you ok-" Before the hedgehog can carrying on, Lana then squeal loudly.

"A talking hedgehog!? I call dibs!" The tomboy yelled, as she brought out a fishing net and throw it at Sonic.

"Hey, what gives!?" Sonic yelled, as he tried to get out of the net.

"Lana, what have I told you about knocking!?" Lisa yelled, annoyed that her older sister breaks in the room without knocking.

"Now everyone, calm down!" Lincoln yelled, trying to get the people in the room his attention. "Lana, you can't keep him as a pet." He added.

"A pet?" Sonic said in disbelief.

"C'mon, please Lincoln!" Lana pleaded. "I promise to wash him, feed him, and love him! And I'll call him Geroge!" She added.

 _'Out of all the names...'Geroge' is the best one you can come up with?'_ Sonic annoyingly thought.

"Look, his name is Sonic and soon he needs to go home." The white haired boy said to his little sister.

"But, this can be his new home!" Lana replied. "He'll be happy here!" She added.

"Unfortunately, he can't sister unit." Lisa said to the tomboy. "From what Sonic has said, he need to defect this 'Eggman' villain, back in his dimension." The genius continued.

"Pfft. What? Eggman?" Lana said, while laughing. "Is he a real egg?" She said, still chuckling.

"No, but he looks like one." Sonic said, as he spin dashes to cut the net as he was free. The humans was surprised by this.

"Wow! How do you do that?!" Lana said, surprised of what she saw.

"I'm assuming I have to tell her everything, right?" Sonic said to Lincoln and Lisa, who the two nodded. "Okay...here we go again..." Sonic sighed, ready to tell Lana about himself.

* * *

 **Another chapter completed! Now in the next chapter, two or three more sisters will Sonic up close and personal. And it looks like Sonic's friends are aslo using a device to bring their friend back, but they soon have another problem they have to deal with...**

 **Have a nice week everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I got nothing better to do, I decided to make another chapter of this fanfic. It's been getting a lot of love, and I like to say thank you for your reviews! Y'all are awesome!**

 **Review answers...**

 **JTLikesToWrite: I see what you did there!**

 **(guest) Omni Spectator: I haven't heard of that reference for a while, and thanks for reminding me! Yeah, let's hope the little grease monkey can keep it down...**

 **(guest): I just got into Sonic like two years ago, and I don't know who those characters are. Sorry. Despite Scratch and Grounder. _Maybe_ I might add them, who knows?**

 **The Storyteller993: Yep, Lana is actually my favorite Loud sister so that's why she get to see Sonic second.**

 **Enough chitchat, have fun reading!**

* * *

"Wow! So in your dimension, there are more talking animals!?" Lana asked Sonic in shock.

"Yep, and I take it your an animal lover, right?" Sonic replied.

"You bet I do! It's not everyday where you get to see a talking hedgehog!" Lana said, hoping up and down.

"You're not the only one." Lincoln and Lisa both said, remembering the first time they have meet with this hedgehog.

"Hey Hops!" Lana yelled, as her pet frog came jumping to the room, and into Lana's hands. "Look, this is Sonic. You wanna pet him?" The tomboy asked, as she brought Hops closer to Sonic.

"Uh...I'm alright, thanks." Sonic replied, kinds gross out of the frog.

"Don't worry, he doesn't have any teeth so you be fine. Please!" Lana responded with puppy eyes.

 _'Just like Amy...curse those cute eyes.'_ Sonic thought about her 'girlfriend' back at home, who always wants to get his attention.

"Alright, fine." The hedgehog replied with a fake smile. Lana then handed Hops to him. "Hey there little guy..." He added. Hops then jumped on his head.

"Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!" Sonic yelled, while trying to get the frog out of his head.

"Don't worry, I got him. Come on, boy! Get off of Sonic." The tomboy said. Hops then nodded, as he jumps out of Sonic's head and into Lana's hand again.

"Ugh! That's the last time I'm ever doing that." Sonic said quietly, not wanting to break the little girl's feelings.

"You okay there, buddy?" Lincoln asked, walking up to him.

"I'm fine. Animals here are just _way_ different then back at home." Sonic responded.

"Hey Linky, where are you!? I need your help with my ribbon dance!" Said a little girl's voice. Lincoln know _very_ well who that was.

"On no..." The white haired boy said, as a girl open the door to Lisa's and Lily's room. The little girl is the same height as Lana and is wearing a pink dress. She was aslo wearing a tiara. It was Lana's twin sister, Lola Loud.

"There you are! C'mon my-" Before Lola can finish, she saw Sonic right next to Lincoln, Lisa and Lana.

"Again! There is a door people, use it!" Lisa said in anger, now another sister know about Sonic.

"Eww! What the heck is that thing!?" Lola asked in discussed.

"Harsh..." Sonic replied in annoyance. What a great day of being a hedgehog, am I right?

"Hey, don't talk to Sonic that way!" Lana yelled, annoyed that her twin yelled at her new friend.

"That _thing_ has a name?" Lola responded, not believing on what she is seeing.

"I'm right here, you know." The hedgehog said, getting more annoyed.

"Well you all better get him out, or I'm telling mom!" The little princess said while crossing her arms.

"No way!" Lana replied.

"Yes way!" Lola retorted.

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

Then (like usual...) the two girls begin fighting, in a dust cloud. Lincoln then went over to break them up. For him, it's like a hobby. Breaking up the twins so they don't seriously hurt themselves.

"Lana, Lola knock it off!" Lincoln yelled trying to get them off of eachother, but it was no use.

"Don't worry, buddy. I got them." Sonic said, as he race to the twins and separate the two in a blink of an eye. The kids were surprised at this.

"What the!? How do you do that!?" Lola asked.

"He has super speed, duh!" Lana replied to her twin.

"Wow. Thanks Sonic." Lincoln said to the hedgehog.

"No prob." Sonic replied back.

"Now Lola, I already know how you are with secrets, (especially in this house) but must NOT informed our fellow parents." Lisa said. "We can not let them figure it out, otherwise the police of the government might get involved seeing a man-like talking hedgehog." The little genius added.

"She's right, Lola." Lincoln added to his little sisters sentence. "Just once, keep this as a secret. Please." Lincoln said, as he put his hand on Lola's arm hopeing she gets the message.

Lola than begin to think. She _could_ rant out of them. Then again...she doesn't want the government to investigate her room for clues or something like that.

"Fine. I won't tell." Lola signed. Her siblings and Sonic then sigh in relief.

"Thanks for understanding." Lincoln replied with smile.

"Yeah. Wait, what about the others?" Lola asked. "Their gonna find out, sooner or later." She added.

"Hm. She's right, Linc." Lana replied. "I mean, Lisa said it's gonna be a weak until she makes that dimension thingy." The tomboy said again.

"Not to mention, this household is small. And I doubt the idea on hiding Sonic outside, someone will find him eventually." Stated Lisa.

"There goes my idea out the window." Sonic sighed, not liking to stay in one place for a long time, especially for a week.

"Well...I guess you girls are right." Lincoln replied. "First, we need to think of a plan to tell the others." The boy added.

"Mom and dad tell Lori be in charge for a week, so we don't have to worry about them." Lola said.

"Worry about what?" Said a silent voice, that made everyone in the room jump. It was another girl with back hair covering her eyes and a black dress. Her skin was pale. You need a scare? Lucy Loud is the right girl to call.

"Lucy, what the heck!?" Lincoln yelled. _'I swear, my little sister is gonna give me a heart attack some day...'_ The boy thought.

"Oookay...how did she did that?" Sonic asked, as he didn't even she her come in the room.

"Every since she was born, we have no idea." Lincoln said to the hedgehog.

"Woah. Why is there a talking hedgehog doing here?" Lucy questioned. "Did he came from the dark abyss?" She ask again.

 _'Oh great. All I need is another Shadow.'_ Sonic annoying thought, since Lucy and Shadow act like emos.

"I'm afraid not, dear sister." Lisa replied. "He came from another dimension, and I need to build a device to sent him back." She added.

"Well...you got my attention." The emo responded.

"Oh, I just forgot!" Lana said. "Are you hungry, Sonic? I heard that hedgehogs likes worms, slugs, and insects." The tomboy said again. Sonic then cringed at this.

"Eww, no. Sorry kid. I'm more of a chili dog person." The blue blur replied.

"What's a chili dog?" Lana asked.

"What!? You never heard of it!?" Sonic yelled in shock, not believing on what he have heard.

"Well...nope." Lana responded, while shacking her little head.

"We have a LOT to talk about, girl." The hedgehog said, trying to tell the tomboy what his favorite food is.

* * *

Back in Mobius, in Spring Yard.

There where a lot of purple clouds around the area. But that doesn't stop our heroes from finding the Chaos Emeralds, so they can bring Sonic back home. It took a while, but then Amy found something stuck between two rocks.

"Oh boys! Look what I found!" Amy called out to the rest. The group saw Amy, and a shine of blue light between two rocks.

"Is that one of them?" Knuckles asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Amy replied. She then brought out her giant hammer, and hit the top of the rocks as hard as she can.

It then broke into two, and there was one of the Emeralds.

"Good looking, Amy!" Tails replied, as he grab the blue Emerald. "Now we just need to find the rest!" The fox added.

"Let's not waste time." Shadow said. "It's only a matter of time, before that lunatic wakes up again." He continued.

"He right. We need to bring back Sonic, no matter what it takes." Silver replied.

"Alright. One down, six to go!" Knuckles said, as the team ran off to find to other Emeralds.

But then, Silver came to a halt. He feels someone or... _something_ near the area. He was about to check it out, but then Amy yelled at him to come back.

"Silver, c'mon! We need to save my poor Sonic!" The pink hedgehog yelled. Not want to anger her more, Silver decided to let it go and catch up to the group.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, y'all! Two more sisters now know about Sonic. Sorry this was a bit short then the last one, but the next one will be longer and will have more to do with Sonic's friends looking for the Chaos Emeralds, but soon...they have to deal with something else.**

 **Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back at it again! Sorry for the long wait. Now that school is here, I'm not gonna upload new chapters like I used to in the summer. But I'll try my best to try to keep y'all entertained.**

 **Review answers...**

 **Sonicfriend129: Actually, the next chapter is where we will see some of the older sisters (and Lily) see Sonic. I check your LH and Sonic Crossover, and I like it! I just hope that Lincoln will be back to normal soon.**

 **(guest) Omni Spectator: I agree that Lynn and Sonic will be great friends. Don't worry, we'll see something like that later on in this fanfic. And yeah, Metal will be a problem to the others back in Mobius.**

 **JTLikesToWrite: Answer: Metal Sonic.**

 **The Storyteller993: Yep, that's just leaves Lily and the older sisters. Yeah, Amy could be a little annoying, but that's just how she rolls!**

 **(guest) Rayman20: Thanks! A lot of people like it, and I really enjoy making this!**

 **Alright, let's go!**

* * *

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Silver already found on of the Chaos Emeralds back in Spring Yard, and now they are looking for the rest. The team split up, Tails is with Knuckles and Amy is with Shadow and Silver since it will be easier to look for the Emeralds.

In Mirage Saloon...

The fox and the echidna are off searching in the desert. They ran into a few badniks here and there, but the two manege to stop them and free the flickes from their prison. It's been a few hours since they were looking for the Emeralds, and it was very hot for the two.

"Man..." Tails said, with a huff. "We've been searching everywhere, and no sign of them." He added.

"We can't give up, Tails." Knuckles replied. "They have to be around here somewhere." He continued.

"Haha! Looking for these?" A voice yelled right behind them. Tails and Knuckles look back to see a purple anthropomorphic jerboa-wolf, and he was wearing a cowboy suit. The wolf aslo has a Green Emerald in one hand and a Yellow Emerald in the other. It was Fang the Sniper, an arrogant bounty hunter.

"Fang!?" The fox and the echidna said in shock.

"Surprise to see me? You should!" Fang said, as he put the two emeralds in both of his holsters. "I heard what happened to Sonic, thanks to Eggman. Now that he is out of the way, none of you have a chance against me, and I can sell the Emeralds, and become the richest fox in the world!" The fox continued, laughing once more.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Knuckles hissed, as he cracks his _knuckles_. Get it? He then raced to Fang, ready to punch him, but the fox quickly use his long tail to jump up high to dodge this attack.

Fang then brought out his popguns from his holsters, as he went to shoot Knuckles. But the echidna blocks the corks with his bare hands. Fang then landed on the sand.

"Give us those emeralds!" Tails yelled. He the summoned his red arm cannon as it blast it's energy ball. Fang dodge the first attack, but another energy ball hits him in the back. It damage the back of his cowboy suit.

"Watch it! I just bought this suit!" Fang yelled annoyed. He then aim at the fox with one of his popguns, but he then felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked back, he saw Knuckles punch him in the face as he went back flying.

Tails then took averaged as he whack Fang with his tails. This made the two emeralds fly out of Fang's holsters in the air.

"I got it!" Tails said, as he fly up to catch the two emeralds. He then fly down to Knuckles.

"Great job, Tails!" Knuckles said, as he rub Tails's head. This make the fox chuckle.

"Hehe, thanks!" Tails replied. The two then looked at Fang, who was on laying on the ground, dazed.

"That was to easy, I almost feel sorry for him." The echidna said with a smirk. Fang quickly got up.

"This isn't over yet! I'll come back, and steal those emeralds, just you wait!" The purple fox said, as he raced away.

"Hey!" Tails yelled, ready to chase after him but Knuckles hold his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, buddy." Knuckles said. "The emeralds are more important." He added. The fox understand what he meant, as he nod his head. Tails then press a button on his watch to contact the other group.

"Hey guys, we found two more emeralds!" Tails said.

"Great!" Amy replied on the other end. "Me, Shadow and Silver are still searching. We'll contact you later once we found them." The pink hedgehog added.

"Okay, good luck you guys!" Tails said, as he hung up.

* * *

In Oil Ocean...

The three hedgehogs where still looking for the emeralds, while being careful not to fall in the purple oil.

"Any sign of them?" Silver asked the two hedgehogs.

"Nothing." Amy replied, with a sigh.

"Wait...I see something in the distance." Shadow said. Amy and Silver ran up to him, as they aslo look. There was a red shining light just a few miles away.

"Could it be one of them?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, I feel the energy coming from over there. It has to be one of the emeralds." Silver replied.

"Let's go, before something bad happens!" Amy said, as the three hedgehogs went closer to the beem of red light. When they got closer, it was the Red Emerald on the floor.

Then out of nowhere, Silver felt another presence near by. It was getting closer, and closer. He then looked up, to see a huge fireball coming to them.

"Look out!" Silver yelled. He then teleported in front of Amy and Shadow and push them backwards, as the huge fireball barley miss them. They all landed with a thud.

"I spoke to soon..." The pink hedgehog mumbled. Then a huge red monster landed on the ground, as it shook. The top half of his head was black, while his mouth was red. The monster aslo have long black horns, and a big red tail.

"Z-Zavok!?" Amy yelled in shock. The last time that she has heard of him, he along with his brothers and sister called the 'Deadly Six' tried to take energy from Mobius so that they can get stronger, but they have all failed thanks to Sonic and Tails.

"Well, will you look at that?" Zavok said, chuckling afterwards. "Three little hedgehogs to crush." The monster added.

"How are you even here?" Silver asked, as he got up. "Didn't you fall in lava, like Sonic mentioned?" He asked again.

"Simple. My brothers manage to safe me from my doom." Zavok replied. "I aslo recall that blue nuisance is now gone. With him out of the way, we can finally have the chance to become new rulers of this world." He continued.

"I don't take orders from anyone." Shadow hissed. "So, good luck trying." The emo hedgehog added, as he was getting ready for an attack.

"You wish to challenge yourselves?" The red monster asked. A huge grin was on his face. "...So be it." He then raced at Shadow, but the hedgehog quickly did a roundhouse kick on him. Zavok fly backwards, be he managed to land on his feet.

Zavok then summoned fireballs around him. He then aim at the hedgehogs. Amy quickly got out her huge hammer and use it to hit the incoming fireballs. But another one comes in and hits Amy. She hold her chest in pain.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Amy yelled. She ran up to Zavok to hit him with her hammer, but the monster grab her weapon with his left hand.

"Your courage is going to kill you, young one." The monster said. He was about to punch Amy, but then a huge bolder hits him in the back letting go of the pink hedgehog.

Silver was using his psychokinesis powers to left huge bolders, tress and anything that was big enough to take the monster down. He then aim at Zavok, as the huge objects race towards him.

Zavok then use his fire breath to destroy the objects, but the biggest bolder hit him with a lot of force. Zavok was laying on the ground, but slowly got up. He was breathing in and out.

"Y-You have moves. I'll give y'all that." The monster said. "But I'm still not finished." He added.

"I'm pretty sure you are." Shadow said, as he swift punch the monster in the chest. Then Amy came behind of Zavok, and hit her hammer on his head as hard as she can. Zavok then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That'll show you!" Amy said happily. Silver then caught up to the two hedgehogs.

"Great job, you two!" Silver said. Then he then went to the Red Emerald and grab. "Success!" He added, while holding the emerald in the air.

"Just a few more to go." Shadow said. Amy then press a button on her watch, as Tails was in the little screen.

"You guys, we found one more emerald!" Amy said. "We aslo take down Zavok." She added.

"Woah, really?" Tails asked, shock to hear that he was alive. "Well, the important thing is that you're all okay." The fox continued.

"We'll continue on our search." Knuckles said, as he appear on the screen. "We're gonna find Sonic, one way or another!" He added.

"I couldn't have say it better myself!" Amy replied. "Good luck you two!" She said, as she waved at them.

"Alright, see you later!" Tails said. The pink hedgehog then turn off her watch.

"Okay guys, let's search somewhere else." Silver said. The three hedgehogs than ran off.

* * *

Later...

Zavok was still laying on the ground. He then started to groan, as he slowed got up. Then he heard multiple footsteps coming towards him. When he look back, it was the other members of 'The Deadly Six'.

Zazz is a long purple creature who has long arms and legs. Zeena is a girl in the group. Her skin is green, along with her hair and has a black dress. Zik is the elderly in the group. His skin is blue and has a long white beard. He may be small and old, but he is still very strong. He is a master, after all. Zomom is the 'biggest' in the group. His skin is orange. He has a huge appetite, and loves to eat sandwiches. Zor is the quiet one in the group. He's aslo short, and his skin is grey, while his hair is blue. He is your typical teenager, and sures acts like one.

"Hey, there he is!" Zomom said, as him and the others went up to Zavok.

"Are you okay?" Zazz asked.

"Ugh. I'm fine. Guess we misunderstood the power of those hedgehogs." Zavok replied.

"Oh, when I get my hands on them, I'll mess them up!" Zazz yelled.

"Give it time, young one." Zik said, as he walk closer with his cane. "Yes, we may have loss. But losing is just another way to learn about your enemy." The old man added.

"Master Zik is right." Zavok replied, as he got up. "I've learn their attacks. As long as they don't use other tricks, we'll finally end them for good..." He added.

"Man, I guess we have to wait more." Zor said, as he sighed.

"Ugh, I'm glad that I don't have to touch those freaks." Zeena said. "I just got my nails done." She continued, while looking at her nails.

"Can we go now?" Zomom asked. "All of this talking is making me hungry!" He added, as he pat his belly.

"Yes, we'll rest for now." Zavok replied. "Without Sonic, his team will have no chance against us." He added.

"If they don't find the rest of the emeralds." Zor said.

"IF...they don't." The red monster said back. They all leap away to their location, planing their next attack.

* * *

 **Wow, this was the longest chapter in this fanfic so far! I kinda wanted to give ya a gift since the long break I have. Now, about the review I made for this story, y'all can tell me what other villains you want to see in this fanfic. Just remember that it can't be anyone to overpowered.**

 **Fang the Sniper and The Deadly Six are owned by Sega**

 **Actually, The Deadly Six was requested by "allanarcher777" at my PM. So thank you for giving me that idea! I already plan for Fang to be here but The Deadly Six weren't. But I did like the change.**

 **This won't be the last time we'll see them. And don't worry, Metal Sonic and Eggman will appear soon.**

 **Have a great weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go again! Now in this chapter, it will forever focus more on the rest of the Loud sisters seeing Sonic. There will be a little part back in Sonic's universe, though. Aslo, do you guys think that 'Team Sonic Racing' will be a good game? I personally can't wait for the game, but I just wanna hear your thoughts.**

 **Review answers...**

 **(guest) Omni Spectator: I do agree that Fang should come back more. Sorry about the little mistake, I'll be sure to fix it soon. Yep, The Deadly Six will try to stop Sonic's friends from getting the emeralds later on.**

 **(guest) Morgan Benty: Actually, Team Chaotix _might_ appear. I still need to think about that.**

 **JTLikesToWrite: I'll make Shadow using his Chaos Control in that chapter later on.**

 **The Storyteller993: Yep, Rouge and a couple of others w** **ill appear soon.**

 **(guest): Wow, indeed.**

 **Y'know, I just realized that the first chapter came out two days after Sonic Mania Plus..."Strange, isn't it?" Please tell me ya get that reference.**

* * *

In Royal Woods...

The sun was starting to set on the town. Lincoln know that he needs to tell his other sisters about his new friend, Sonic. He just hope that none of them will call the police. A least his younger sisters likes the hedgehog.

"Wait...where's Lily?" Lincoln asked. But just before anyone in the room can answer, they hear tiny foot steps coming towards them.

"Poo-Poo!" Lily Loud happily said. The white haired boy then walked up to her and pick her up.

"Hey Sonic, this is my baby sister, Lily." Lincoln said to the hedgehog. "Say hi, Lily!" The boy added.

"Helo!" Lily replied, while waving her little hand at Sonic.

"Aw, she's a cute little one." Sonic said.

"You wanna hold her?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure." Sonic replied, as Lincoln give Lily to her. "Hey Lily. Can you you Sonic? Son-ic." The hedgehog asked. Lily just look at him. She never seen someone like him before. He looks something straight from a cartoon. The little girl then tries to say his name.

"Onic!" Lily replied, giggling afterwards.

"Eh, close enough." Sonic said, while patting Lily's head.

"It seems that our sister unit has a connection with you, Sonic." Lisa said.

"Seems like it." Sonic said, as he gave Lily back to Lincoln. "Now, you mention that it's gonna be a whole week to sent me back to my dimension, right?" The blur blur asked.

"Correct." Lisa simply replied.

"That's why I have to tell the rest of our sisters." Lincoln said. "My _real_ concern is how Lori will react to this." He continued. Having there oldest sister mad, is someone you do _not_ want to mess around with.

"I hope she doesn't kick Sonic out!" Lana worriedly said. "He'll get cold out there in the night!" She added.

"Well, I been to many cold places in the pass, but that's still a harsh move." Sonic said, while crossing his arms.

"If she does, I'll make sure to give you a well deserved funeral." Lucy said, looking at Sonic.

"Let's not do that, Ms. Spooky." Sonic frowned.

"What's your plan, Linky?" Lola asked. The boy then started to think for a bit.

"Maybe we can tell Lynn first?" Lincoln replied, while scratching his chin.

"Quick question, is she friendly?" Sonic questioned. Lincoln and his younger sisters just look at each other with worried looks.

"Well...she's kinda of uh...what's the word again?" Lana asked.

"A shore loser?" Lucy replied.

"Yup, pretty much." The tomboy responded.

"She always tries to be the best at everything!" Lola yelled. "And I mean, _everything._ " The princess added.

"Sounds like you to." Lana said, giggling afterwards. Lola then have a angry expression on her face.

"Excuse me!?" Lola angrily yelled.

"Guys, now's not the time to fight again!" Lincoln ordered at his twin sisters

"He's right, you two." Sonic said, as he step in. "I'm pretty sure Lisa over here doesn't needs that much distraction, when she's trying to send me back home." He added.

"Fine!" The twins said in unison.

"Okay, I'm gonna get Lynn now. All of you stay here, got it?" Lincoln asked, which his younger sisters and Sonic all nodded. The white haired boy then walked out of Lisa's and Lily's room to get her big sister. Lana then looked at the blue hedgehog.

"So Sonic, can you tell us more about your home?" Lana asked, wanting to know more about Sonic's dimension.

"It would be interesting to know more about your adventures back in your universe." Lisa agreed.

"I don't see why not." Sonic replied, ready to tell the girls about his adventures.

Lincoln then walked towards Lynn's and Lucy's room, ready to tell the jock about the blue hedgehog.

 _'Okay, just tell my big sister that I found a talking hedgehog in the park. No problem.'_ Lincoln worriedly thought. He then sighed. _'Well...here goes nothing.'_ Lincoln then open the door, to see Lynn punching a bag with gloves. The girl then turned to her little brother.

"Hey Linc!" Lynn said. "What you doing here? Come to be my sparing partner?" She asked, while getting into a fight stance.

"N-No, I'm not here for that!" Lincoln yelled, waving his hands left and right. "Look, I need to tell you something." He continued.

"Is someone bullying you again? If so, then I'm gonna show them a th-" Lynn was about to continue, but the boy cut her off.

"No, I'm not getting bullied." Lincoln replied. "Just come with me. It'll just be easy to show you." Linc added. Lynn then shrugged, take off her boxing gloves, and follow him back to Lisa's and Lily's room.

"And then, BAM! I destroyed the entire Death Egg!" Sonic said, remembering the first time he has destroyed Eggman's Death Egg. Lincoln's younger sisters (sans Lily) all gasp in amazement.

"That's awesome!' Lana yelled.

"Yep. You should've seen Egghead's face, it was a classic!" The hedgehog continued.

"You destroyed an entire planet by yourself? Wicked." Lucy said, amazed at this. Lisa then started to think about this.

"You know, if I were this _Doctor Eggman,_ I would've made my machine with much more secure metal, and added more defenses on my base so they can eradicate my enemies." Lisa explained. The others just looked at her. "Oh c'mon, I wouldn't waste my time building that nonsense." She added.

"You sure about that?" Lola asked. "Sounds like something you would do." The princess continued. Before Lisa can argue back, her's and Lily's door opened, to review Lincoln and Lynn.

"Lynn, I like you to meet So-" Before Lincoln can continue, Lynn interupted.

"You got me a new mascot?" She asked. "Thanks, but all of my teams already has some." Lynn added.

"A mascot, really?" Sonic annoyingly said.

"He's not a mascot!" Lana said, getting into to conversation. "He's a real talking hedgehog!" She continued. Lynn just laughed at this.

"Oh c'mon, guys. That's obviously Clyde in there." Said Lynn, as she went to Sonic to take his 'mask' off, but the blue blur super speed behind her.

"First off, I'm no mascot, second, ever heard of keeping your hands to yourself?" Sonic asked, not impressed by this.

"Okay, how the heck did he do that!?" Lynn questioned, surprise to see someone run like that.

"That's because he came from another universe, dear sister." Lisa replied. "From what Sonic has said, he can go faster than the speed of sound. His villain named 'Doctor Eggman' made a teleporting gun to sent Sonic into this dimension. Lincoln had found him while he was walking home." The genius added.

"Sooo, you _are_ from a different dimension?" Lynn asked, while Sonic nodded. "And that's the reason why you were acting so strange earlier?" She questioned, turning to her little brother.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Lincoln said back. "I just didn't want Lori to freak out." He continued.

"Overall...this is actually cool!" Lynn yelled, turning back to Sonic. "Do you play any kinda sports?" She asked.

"Yeah. Racing cars, tennis, boxing, you named it." Sonic replied to the girl.

"Sweet! Think you can show me some moves?" Lynn asked.

"Well...I guess later I'll show you some stuff later on." Sonic replied, as he turned to Lincoln. "But I think you should tell the rest of your sisters first." He added.

"Good thinking." Lincoln responded. "I'm going to find Luna and Luan next." He said again, while leaving the room.

"Just to be clear, I was not expecting today to be like this." Lynn said.

"Ditto." The younger sisters (sans Lily) said together.

Lincoln was walking towards Luna's and Luan's room, but before he could do that, another one of his big sisters came up to him. She has a green dress, blond hair, has sun glasses on top of her head, and wore slippers. It was Leni Loud.

"Hi Linky!" Leni happily greeted. Lincoln then stop to look at her.

"Oh uh, hey Leni. What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked, not expecting to see her.

"I totes need your help." Leni replied.

"With what?" Lincoln questioned.

"Well, I was making a pretty hat for Lori, but I left some of the supplies in Lisa's room." Said Leni.

"Why were you were working in Lisa's room anyway?" The white haired boy asked again.

"Lisa make like, a machine thingy to help me make my dress faster." The blonde replied back.

 _'Well, I guess I'll introduce her to Sonic. The others can wait.'_ Lincoln thought.

"Okay then. Let's go." Lincoln said, as they both went to Lisa's and Lily's room. They entered to see Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, and of course, Sonic.

"What happened? Where's Luna and Luan?" Lynn asked.

"I was about to meet them, but I ran into Leni on the way." Lincoln replied, as he turned to Leni. "Leni, I like to to me-"

"Ahhh! There's a giant rat in Lisa's room!" Leni yelled, scared at the sight.

"Really!? I've been called a lot of names today, but a _rat_!?" Sonic angrily yelled, since he hate being called a rat.

"Woah, Leni! Calm down!" Lynn said, running over to her. "He's not a rat, he's a hedgehog." She added.

"What? But I never seen a talking hedgehog before, what if he eats us!?" The blonde yelled again.

"Don't be silly, Leni." Lana said. "Hedgehogs don't eat humans." The tomboy added.

"Sonic is a nice guy. Lisa is going to bring him back home later this week." Lincoln added on.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Hedgehog." Leni said, apologizing to the blue hedgehog. "My name is Leni, by the way!" She added, while sticking out her hand for a handshake. Sonic then sighed, and returned the handshake.

"Nice to meet you too. Just don't call me a rat again." Sonic replied.

"Alright. Two sisters down, three to go." Lisa said. "From my vision, this is gonna be a _long_ afternoon." The genius added.

"You said it." Lincoln said, sighing afterwards. "Okay, _now_ I'm gonna go get Luna and Luan. Hopefully I don't ran into Lori." He added, while leaving the room. He went to Luna's and Luan's door and opened it, to see Luna fixing her guitar strings and Luan playing with Mr. Coconuts.

The rock girl then turned to see her little brother at their door.

"Oh, hey bro!" Luna greeted, putting her guitar to the side of the bunk bed. "What's happening?"

"Hey girls." Lincoln replied. "First off, I need to show y'all something important."

"Could it wait? Mr. Coconuts here is looking pretty _wooden_ today! Hahaha!" Luan joked, while holding her puppet. This made her two siblings groan.

"Could we save the jokes for later?" The boy annoyingly asked. "This is serious. Just come with me." Lincoln assisted. Luna and Luan then looked at eachother. They then shrugged as they went with their little brother to Lisa's and Lily's room.

"Wait, hold on. You were a _werehog_ once?" Lynn asked.

"It may sounds crazy, but yeah." Sonic replied, remembering the time where he accidentally absorbed a large dose of Dark Gaia's energy onboard the Chaos Energy Cannon. "Thankfully, that giant purple monster re-absorbed the energy, turning me back to normal."

"Me no lke monter!" Lily said, having her fear of werewolfs.

"You said it, Lily. Werewolfs are hairy and gross, yuck!" Lola asked, gross out by this.

"That actually sounds awesome." Lucy said, having her interests of werewolfs.

"Heck yes it does!" Lana agreed.

"Oh my gosh, you were turn into a monster? Poor thing!" Leni said, giving Sonic a hug.

"Uh, could you let go of me?" Sonic asked, struggling to get out. Once again, Lisa's and Lily's door open to review Lincoln, Luna and Luan.

"Woah, someone's looking pretty _sharp_!" Luan said, referring to Sonic's spines. "But in all seriousness, who the heck is this guy?" She asked.

"Lis, did you turn someone into a hedgehog?" Luna questioned her little sister.

"No. Not yet anyway..." Lisa replied.

"His name is Sonic. He came from another dimension, and I found him while I was walking home." Lincoln explain to his two older sisters.

"What? Is that true, guys?" Luna asked again, to which her younger siblings (sans Luan) nodded.

"Believe it or not, I am." Sonic said. This made Luna and Luan gasped.

"Woah, you can talk!?" Luan asked. Sonic replied with a nod. "Wow, there are so many puns I can make at this!" Luan added. "Hey Sonic, why did the hedgehog cross the road?"

"I don't know. Why?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"To prove to the possum that it could be done!" Luan replied, laughing at her pun. While her siblings groan, Sonic started to laugh.

"Ha, good one!" Sonic said. "But your not the only one with jokes. What's the difference between a Mercedes and a hedgehog? The pricks are on the outside on a porcupine!" He added, making Luan laugh.

"Seriously, _two_ jokers?" Lynn annoyingly said.

"And I thought an apocalypse was the worst thing to happen." Luna added to Lynn's statement. "Well, if my siblings trust you, then I trust you to, bruh." She added, while making a fist on her hand to make a fist pump.

"My pleasure." Sonic replied, giving her the fist pump back. "Now, if I remember correctly, Lori is the only one you need to tell about me right, Linc?" He asked.

"Yeah. Gosh, who knows what she'll think of this." Lincoln worryingly said.

"Judging by how our elder sister acts, it might not be pleasant." Lisa replied.

"Got that right, dudette." Luna agreed.

"Geez. Your sister, Lori, sounds scary." Sonic said to the group of kids.

"Somewhat, yes, but she's just looking out for us." Lincoln replied. "She's a really nice person...if you don't tick her off, that is."

"Yeah, even more angrily then me...most of the time." Lola said.

"Well, let's just hope she'll like Sonic, because I do!" Said Lana.

"Okay, what is literally going on in there?" Said a young female voice, just behind Lisa's and Lily's door. The door then opened to review Lori Loud, the oldest sibling in the family. Before she was about to continue on her rant, she then saw Sonic the Hedgehog right next to Lincoln and Lisa. She then gasp at the sight.

"Oh, poo-poo..." The Loud siblings (sans Lori) nervously muttered.

* * *

Back in Mobius, in Metropolis...

Doctor Eggman started to groan, as he slowly got up. When he was done with that, he hold face in pain, since Knuckles had punched him earlier.

"Ohh, when I get my hands on them, so help me-" Before Eggman can finished, two robot came up to him. One was red, while the other was yellow. It was Orbot and Cubot, Eggman's lackeys.

"Boss, are you alright?" Orbot asked, getting closer to his creator.

"Ugh, I've been better..." Eggman replied. "What the heck took ya so long?" He asked, annoyed that his two robots weren't there to at least help him.

"Because _someone_ here wants to take their time on their oil bath." Orbot angrily said, while looking Cubot.

"Hey, it takes a while to clean this metal body!" Cubot argued back.

 _'Gosh, I need to program them better next time.'_ Eggman annoyingly thought.

"This is just great! Sonic's friends probably got half of the Chaos Emeralds by now!" The evil genius said.

"Why can't you sent Metal Sonic to stop them?" Orbot asked.

"I already had." Eggman replied. "He's learning their attacks, so when the right time comes, he'll slash them up like cats about to take a bath!" He continued.

"I get it, because cats hate water!" Cubot said.

"Obviously, dummy." Orbot replied.

"Who you calling a dummy, dummy!?" Cubot retorted.

"Enough!" Eggman yelled, making the two robots stop complaining. "We need more allies to to defeat those pathetic creatures, and I know just who to ask..." He added, while walking away. Orbot and Cubot follow suit.

* * *

 **Man, this chapter was in the works for a whole week! The reason why is because I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and have more characters in them. Welp, all of Lincoln's sisters know about Sonic. Let's see how Lincoln and the others will explain to Lori about Sonic.**

 **P.S: Now, to be completely honest with you guys, I got lazy with the last part with the Loud Family. I wanted Lori to be the last sibling to meet the hedgehog, but I jus rush it and put her, Luna and Luan together. But now I see my mistake, and decided to fix it. Sorry about that. The next _real_ chapter will come later this month.**

 **Werehog Sonic and Dark Gaia is from the game: Sonic Unleashed, owned by Sega**

 **Orbot and Cubot is from the show: Sonic Boom, aslo owned by Sega**

 **Aslo, can ya guess what sports Sonic was talking about earlier? And what games are they from? Leave a review and tell me what they are.**

 **Later pals!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since I got nothing to do, I decided to do another chapter. Now that all of Lincoln's sisters knows about Sonic, let see how they tell Lori about it. Aslo, I heard about the 'Team Sonic Racing' game will be delayed unti next year, but I think it's a good thing.**

 **That way, (I hope it's true) they will have more time making sure 'Team Sonic Racing' will be a great game if they take their time. Though, I wish it could be the same with 'Sonic Forces'...**

 **Review answers...**

 **(guest) Omni Spectator: You got all the references, nice job! Yeah I wish there was a real canon crossover with Sonic and Mario. While I kinda like Big, I aslo wish that Cream will be in the game.**

 **The Storyteller993: Indeed it was.**

 **(guest) Rayman20: I do have plans for those characters in this fanfic, don't worry.**

 **eecobeo: I'm glad you enjoyed reading! No, the Loud Siblings won't go to Mobius, sorry about that.**

 **(guest): What I meant to say is I was gonna fix/update chapter 7.**

 **goodstoryteller: Sure, just as long you'll give credit.**

 **allanarcher777: About Luna's and Lisa's conversation, it was foreshadowing, since later on in this story's canon, Lisa was considering about turning someone into a hedgehog for science stuff. I'm actually considering about Luna singing a Crush 40 song, which one do you want to hear? About Orbot and Cubot, I know they appear before, is just that Sonic Boom was the first time I ever seen them, since I didn't play Sonic Colors.**

 **Man that was a lot of answering. That's what I get for not uploading the next real chapter. Though thanks for all of the love in this story!**

* * *

Lori stood in shock, to see a man like hedgehog standing next to her little siblings. The others, including Sonic, was looking worried. Lincoln then stepped in.

"Hehe, hey Lori." Lincoln nervously said. "B-Before you freak out, let's us tel-" Before he can finished, Lori immediately interrupted.

"What in the world is that thing!?" Lori yelled in shock. "What's it doing here!?" She added, getting her phone out to call the police.

"Woah, sis, take it easy!" Luna said, standing in front of her big sister. "Look, put the phone down and we'll try to explain everything."

"Are you crazy?" Lori asked. "There is a monster in our house!"

"He's not a monster!" Lana said, getting Lori's attention. "Well, technically he's not human, but not a monster!"

"Yeah, Lincoln and Lisa even said it themselves that he came from another dimension." Lynn added to Lana's statement.

"And that Lisa is going to make a dimension thingy to sent him back home." Added Leni.

"T-This has to a prank..." Lori said, mostly to herself. "Luan, I won't be mad at you if you tell me your the one behind this."

"Sorry sister. No pranks here...at the moment." Luan replied with a smirk.

"Trust me, Lori, I feel the same way you did." Lola said. "Call me crazy, but I think we could trust this guy. Just as long as he doesn't come to my room."

"You mean _our_ room. And Sonic is more than welcome to come." Lana annoyingly said. Sonic then decided to jump in to the conversation.

"Lori, look, I don't mean your family any harm. Trust me, I'm not that kinda guy to do that. It's only gonna be a week and I'll be out of here in no time." Sonic said, hopeing that the oldest sister will listen.

"Lisa, is this literally true?" Lori asked.

"Unfortunately yes, elder sister unit." Lisa replied. "I am a woman of science, though I do believe about that other worlds existed and here is perfect example." She added, referring to the blue hedgehog.

"Please Lori, don't tell the police or mom and dad on him." Lincoln pleaded. "Cuz they will go crazy seeing a talking hedgehog in our house. No offense, Sonic." He added, looking at the creature.

"None taken." Sonic replied.

"Besides, it will be a whole mess if they found out. It's probably better if they don't know." Lincoln continued. Lori then started to think. It will be crazy for their parents to find out. Led alone the government if it comes to it. She then took a long sigh.

"...Fine." Lori replied, putting her phone into her pocket. The others then sighed as well.

"Thanks Lori." Lincoln said.

"Whatever." Lori replied. "Look, we'll talk about this more tomorrow. It's already past your bed times." She added.

"That never applies to me. Vampires always roams the night." Lucy said.

"Your not a real vampire, Luce." Lynn said, looking at her little sister with a weird look.

"You never know..." The goth said back.

"Enough chitchat. Let's get to bed everyone." Lori ordered.

"Wait, where will Sonic sleep?" Lana asked. "He can't sleep outside, someone will fine him!"

"He can sleep at the couch." Lincoln said. "If that's okay with you." He added, turning to Sonic.

"I don't see why not." Sonic replied.

"Alright dudes, I'm hitting the hay." Luna said, while stretching her arms. "See ya tomorrow." She added, leaving Lisa's and Lily's room.

"Good night, Sonic. You got to tell me more puns tomorrow!" Luan said to the hedgehog.

"Don't worry, I'll just use a _quill_ to write some." Sonic replied, making Luan laugh at his pun, as she follow Luna.

"See you tomorrow, Sonic. Don't forget to tell us more about your home." Lana said.

"You got it." Sonic said, making a wink. Lana then nodded, as she and Lola went to their room.

"Night Sonic. Looking forward to learn those awesome fighting moves tomorrow." Lynn said, leaving the room, as Lucy follow suit.

"Good night, Sonic!" Leni happily said, as she pick up Lily. "C'mon Lily, say good night." She added.

"Goo nigh, Onic!" Lily said to the hedgehog.

"Aw, good night to you to." Sonic replied, softly petting Lily on her head, making her giggle. Leni then put her baby sister to her crib, as the blonde left the room.

"I'll start making the dimension device first thing in the morning. Until then, Sonic." Lisa said, making her way to her bed.

"Good night, buddy." Lincoln said to Sonic. "This might be the weirdest day of my life." He added.

"To you, it might be. Believe me, I've seen much crazier things back at my dimension, but I'll tell more about that tomorrow." Sonic replied. Lincoln nodded, as he went to his room. Sonic was about to leave, but Lori stop in his tracks.

"Listen here, hedgehog, if I see your hurt _anyone_ in this household, I promise you it will literally won't be pretty." Lori warned, with her eyes squinted.

"Shesh. Overreacting much?" Sonic said, crossing his arms. "Might want to get that check out." He added, with a smirk.

"Don't make me regret my decision..." Lori angrily replied, as she went to her's and Leni's room. Sonic then raced downstairs to the living room. He went to the couch and laid down on it.

"Man, this is gonna be a _long_ week." He said to himself. "Though, it's nice to have some people on my side. Ten at least..." Sonic added.

"Don't worry, guys...I'll be home soon." Sonic said, referring to his friends back at his dimension. He then shut his eyes, ready to sleep.

* * *

The next day...

The sun rose from the sky of Royal Woods. People in the town were staring to get up, doing their own things. Back at the Loud House, Sonic then woke up from his slumber. He got up and stretch his arms.

"Ah, nothing like a good nights rest to start the day." Sonic said to himself. He then heard multiple doors opening upstairs. "They must be awake." The hedgehog added. Lincoln then came down the stairs to check on his new friend.

"Morning Sonic. You sleep well?" Lincoln asked.

"Pretty good." Sonic replied. "The couch is more comfortable then I thought."

"Glad to hear that. I'm gonna stick here for a while, since there is a long line to the bathroom." The white haired boy stated. It's common for the bathroom in his house to have a long line.

"Alright then. I still can't believe how you managed with a big family like yours." Sonic said.

"Heh, I get that a lot." Lincoln said back. "Though, no matter how many times we argue or fight, there's nothing in the whole world that's gonna make me stop loving my family."

"Your a good kid, Lincoln." Sonic replied, with a smile. Suddenly, Lana came running down the stairs to see the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic! Are you feeling okay?" Lana asked.

"Of course I am. What's up?" Sonic questioned.

"Well, I was just wandering if you want to play with me later. Like mud fights or play with my pets." The little tomboy replied.

"Uh, I'll think about that. Right now, I'm starving. You guys got any food?" The blue blur asked.

"We do have some apples, if that's okay." Lincoln said back.

"That'll be fine." Sonic said, as the trio went into the kitchen. Sonic then grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter.

"Huh, apples here are the same like in my dimension." Sonic said, taking a bite. "Mm, tastes the same to."

"Heads up!" A girl's voice yelled. Sonic looked behind him to see a soccer ball heading towards him. He quickly dodge it and grab the ball with his other hand.

"Woah, nice catch, Sonic!" Lynn said, grabbing the ball back.

"Eh, no bigge." Sonic replied. "I have a lot of practice back at home." He added.

"Hey Sonic?" Lucy asked, making everyone in the kitchen jump.

"Alright, we really need to get her a bell." Sonic bluntly said. "Anyway, what your doing here Lucy?"

"Do you have a dark presence inside you?" Lucy asked. "Because I can sense it. It holds a lot power. Maybe it'll be enough for me to become true darkness..." Lincoln, Lana, Lynn and Sonic look at the goth with wide eyes, as they all took a few steps back from Lucy.

"Oookay...well, I'm gonna prepare breakfast for everyone." Lincoln said, as he ran to the fridge to get some food for him and his sisters.

Then everyone heard a little bark sound. Lana turn around to see their pet, Charles the dog.

"Hey boy!" Lana said, reaching over to the little dog. "You wanna see our new friend, Sonic?" She asked. Charles just bark at this.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Lana said, bringing the pet towards the the blue hedgehog. "Hey Sonic, this is our pet, Charles. You wanna pet him?"

"Uh...sure." Sonic replied, grabbing the dog. "Hi there. Please don't bite me..." The hedgehog pleaded. Charles then started to lick Sonic's face.

"Eww, get off!" Sonic yelled, making the pet stop.

"Aww, c'mon, he likes you!" Lana happily said.

"Yeah, a bit to much." Sonic replied, as he gave Charles back to the little tomboy. Then Luna came to the kitchen.

"Sup dudes!" Luna greeted. "Hey Sonic."

"Hey Luna. Say, Lincoln told me your into music, huh?" Sonic questioned.

"You right about that, bruh!" Luna replied. "Why you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. Kinda reminds me of a friend of mine that aslo like music." Sonic said back. When Lola was coming down the stairs, she heard Luna's and Sonic's conversation and ran towards them.

"Really, who is this _friend_ you're talking about?" Lola asked.

"Her name is Amy. She's aslo a hedgehog like me." Sonic responded.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend!?" Lola yelled in shock.

"W-What, no, she's not my girlfriend!" The hedgehog replied, annoyed by the question. From the way that Sonic had said, it made girls in the kitchen squeal loudly.

"Oh my gosh, that's so adorable!" Lola said.

"When was the last time you two date?" Lana asked.

"I bet it was in a soccer game when they kissed." Lynn said, with smirk on her face.

"Or maybe in a haunted cemetery. Those are the best places to have a date." Lucy said, smiling afterwards.

"Nah, dudette, your overthinking it." Luna said. "They obviously have their first date during a rad singing concert." She added. Sonic then took a long sigh.

 _'Gosh, now I feel how Lincoln feels...'_ Sonic annoyingly thought. Before any of the girls continue about Sonic's 'girlfriend', Lincoln called his sisters.

"Guys, breakfast is ready!" The boy called out.

"Oh finally, I'm starving!" Lana said, as she and the others went to get their meal. Once they all got their meals, they went to the families dinner table.

"Thanks Linc. You save my back right their." Sonic said.

"It helps to being a fast cooker." Lincoln replied. "You don't need anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good." The hedgehog said back. Just then, Luan, Leni and Lori came into the kitchen.

"Hey Linky, hey Sonic!" Leni happily greeted. Luan then started to sniff the the breakfast that Lincoln had prepared for them.

"Mm, smells so good in here. _Lettuce_ eat!" Luan said, laughing at her pun. While the others sigh annoyingly, this made Sonic chuckle.

"Man, your puns are going to the _eggstreme_." Sonic joked back, making the brunette laugh once more.

"Stop, your making me _crack_ up!" Luan replied, laughing again.

 _'Ugh, and I thought one Luan was enough...'_ Lori angrily thought. "Move twerps, I need to hurry up to see Bobby." She added, pushing Lincoln and Sonic out of the way to get her breakfast.

"Hey, not cool!" Sonic yelled.

"Easy there, Sonic." Lincoln said. "You don't want her to get mad, trust me, is not worth it." He added.

"Fine..." Sonic replied, while tapping his left foot.

"Hey Sonic, you like, want to sit in the table with us?" Leni asked. "I'd love to learn more about your home."

"Alright, I got nothing better to anyway." Sonic replied. "Wait, where's Lisa?"

"She's busy trying to make a portal device to sent you back home." Lincoln said. "I'll go check on her and Lily." He added, while leaving the kitchen and up the stairs to Lisa's and Lily's room. He then knock on their door.

"Come in." Lisa said, as Lincoln open the door. He saw her with her lab coat working on her table with metal objects, wires and some tools.

"Morning Lisa." Lincoln said. "I brought you breakfast."

"Much appreciate, Lincoln. You may put it on my bed for now, I'm currently busy making this teleportation device." Lisa replied.

"How's the thing doing by the way?" Lincoln asked.

"For starters, this is something that I never worked on before. If I don't want to cause the whole house to be in shambles, I must take this to the bunker." She continued.

"Alright, just don't work to hard. Take it easy sometimes, you know?" The white haired boy said.

"I'll think about it. I need to make sure it gets done it a week, otherwise our parents will come to a see a talking, man-like hedgehog in our house. And judging on how they act, it won't be pretty." The young genius said back.

Lincoln then nodded, pick up Lily from her crib and take her downstairs to feed her.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! Sorry it took a while, I was just making the new chapters longer so that the characters have more screen time. The next chapter is more about Sonic telling the Loud Kids about his dimension and we will see what's happening more back in Mobius.**

 **Again, thank you guys so much for the support in this story, it really means a lot to me!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	9. Update! (Not cancelled)

**Hey everyone! I know you're expecting another chapter, but like I said in my recent review, the next one will be later this month. Also, today is my first anniversary in this site!**

 **I always wanted to create my own fanfics, and I'm really glad that I did. My first one was "X-House", looking at it right now, I could've made it better, like make the chapters longer, and create new ideas instead of almost like the X-Tale comic, but I was new of making fanfics of that time.**

 **I just wanted to say thanks to some of y'all who's been reading my work so far, it's been fun making fanfics, and also thanks to MasterCaster, AP100, MCR29, SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness, and others who helped me with them!**

 **And I like to thank all of you who likes "Louds and a Hedgehog"! To be honest, I wasn't really expecting for that fanfic to get a lot of attention, not that I'm complaining, I really enjoy making it. There will also be more characters in the next chapter, that's the only thing I can say for now.**

 **Speaking of Sonic, I can't to play "Team Sonic Racing"! Before you ask, I did watch both episodes of "TSR: Overdrive" on YouTube, and I love it! The second one was more funny though (I'm thinking of putting Knuckes' Rouge impression as my new profile pic, lol!).**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I know, it's been a long time since the last one, it was just hard to come up with an idea, but here it is!**

 **Before you ask, yes, I saw the Sonic Movie trailer and...it's okay. I don't HATE Sonic's design, but it still looks off. I glad that they got Sonic's personality right. But I love Eggman in this! Looks like Jim Carrey the real hero in this movie, but I still hope the film will be good.**

 **Before we get started, I'm going to explain the timeline of this story, so people won't get confuse.**

 **Loud House timeline:**

 **2016 (Season 1/Canon ages).**

 **2017 (Altered Season 2, since Ronnie Anne and Bobby chooses to stay in Royal Woods and "No Such Luck" never happened, 'cause...well, y'know...)**

 **2018 (Altered Season 3, since the "City Slickers", "The Spies Who Loved Me", "The Loudest Thanksgiving", etc episodes never happened).**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog timeline:**

 **Every canon Sonic games (some spin-offs) and comics up until Sonic Forces is canon in this story.**

* * *

 **Review answers...**

 **(guest) Valentin Raffual: Could be possible, who knows?**

 **FusionBlueCore: I have 2 Crush 40 songs I could put in this story. Yeah, it's best for Sonic not to get on Lori's bad side.**

 **StrikerTj: Would be funny to see Lori and Shadow meet, heheh!**

 **allanarcher777: They're awesome songs, you'll just have to wait to see which one Luna is going to sing. I agree that Amy will cause a World War 3 on Sonic, lol.**

 **The Storyteller993: Well, anyone will go crazy seeing a blue, two footed, talking hedgehog, so yeah. Yes** **, Clyde and Ronnie will find out about Sonic.**

 **(guest): It's obvious that Knuckles and Shadow are tougher than an 17 year old girl (hopefully Lori doesn't turn me into a human pretzel, hehehe...heh...).**

 **(guest): Maybe, we'll just have to wait.**

 **Let's a g- oh wait, wrong line, heheh...enjoy reading!**

* * *

While the Loud Kids got their breakfeast, they went to the dining room table and Sonic joined with them. Since their mom and dad are not here, they have a extra chair that Sonic can sit in. Most of them were excited to learn more about the hedgehog, but Lori was just on her phone, not paying attention.

"So Sonic, what other friends do you have?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I already tell Lincoln this, but I have a friend named, _Tails_ , whose a fox with...well, two tails." Sonic replied. "He's a smart kid. He can make machines, robots, weapons and even fix our plane which is called the _Tornado_."

"Woah, he can fix a plane!?" Lana said in shock. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah. We've been through a lot of crazy stuff back in my dimension." The hedgehog said. "There was even a time where me and him meet us from the past."

"How did that happen?" Lincoln asked, feeding Lily while doing so.

"Well, me and my friends were celebrating my birthday, when a huge black and purple monster called, _Time Eater_ , came out of nowwhere and suck all of us threw space and time." Sonic replied. "I was in this weird white void and while I was in dark and grey hallway, I met younger me."

"But, doesn't seeing yourself in the past destroys the universe, or something like that?" Luna asked, while the others just look at her. "What? I've seen it in a movie once!"

"Anyway, me and my past self went to defeat that purple freak and, of course, we did." Sonic said. "After that, me and my friends went back home and younger me, with his Tails, went back into the past."

"Man, it must be crazy fighting villains almost everyday." Lincoln said. _'I wonder if I can tell Clyde about Sonic...'_ He thought.

"Speaking of villains, how many of them do you have?" Lana questioned.

"Trust me, that's not even half of them." Sonic replied.

"You also mention you have a friend named, _Knuckles_ , right?" Asked Lincoln.

"Oh yeah. Well, let's just say that he's a little...competitive." Sonic said back.

"Kind of like a certain sister we all know." Lola smirked.

"Hey!" Lynn retorted.

"As I was saying, sure he can get angry really easy, but he has a good heart and a tough fighter." Sonic explained. "He's also the guardian of the _Master Emerald._ "

"Oh my gosh, there's a master emerald!?" Leni asked in shock. "That must means it's, like, the prettiest emerald ever!"

"Well, the Master Emerald is not really for show." Sonic said. "It can give anyone maximum power once you absorb the energy. Me and a few others used it from time to time."

"Ah, if only someone like me has that power. No one will dare question my ever again!" Lola said, dreaming about what she has said.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen..." Lincoln shivered, making sure his younger sister didn't hear that. Lori then rolled her eyes and got up from her chair.

"Well, I heard enough nonsense. Alright everyone, I have to go with a date with Bobby." The blonde stated to her younger siblings. "And I better not hear you doing something stupid." She glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Alright, cool your jets." Sonic replied, rolling his eyes afterwards.

"You better lose that little attitude of yours, mister." Lori warned, although Sonic wasn't faced at this at all. "Lincoln, since your the one who brought him here, you made sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"I can handle myself, thank you very much." Sonic mumbled.

"No offense, Lori, but I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself." Lincoln pointed out.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warned you." Lori finished, as she went to the front door, opened it and closed it behind her.

"Man, that girl have more sass than _Shadow_." Sonic mentioned.

"Another one of your friends?" Lynn questioned.

"Well...the word _friend,_ does not go well between us." Sonic answered. "He turn against me and my team sometimes in the past. We're cool now, but I won't be surprised if he does it again."

"I take it that he's like, _'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'_ quote, right?" Lana asked.

"Pretty much. Anyway, I'm gonna see how Lisa's holding up." Sonic said, running towards Lisa's and Lily's room. He then entered.

"Yo Lis!" Sonic greeted, making Lisa gasped, almost dropping some glass filled with chemicals.

"It's only been a day and Lucy's already grown on you." Lisa sighed, putting the glass to on her desk.

"Eh, my bad." Sonic chuckled. "Not trying to be offensive, but you sure you'll be able to get me back home?"

"I've created a time machine with magnets, plutonium and banana peels. I think I'm capable of making dimensional gun." The girl replied.

"Nuff said." Sonic pointed out. "Well, the other reason why I'm here 'cause, well...I'm just flat out bored. Is there anything I can fight with?"

"Hmm...well, _Todd_ hasn't been activated lately." Lisa mentioned. Todd was one of the few robots that Lisa has build. "You two can train outside if you wish."

"Sweet, I'm in!" The hedgehog cheered. Lisa then got up from her seat and walk towards Todd, pressing a button on it's chest, to bring him to live.

"Todd, initiate: Training mode." Lisa ordered. "But take it outside, I don't want this household to become shambles."

 **"I will try to not disappiont you, master."** Todd responded, as him and Sonic went to the backyard, passing the confused kids.

"Uh, why Lisa's hunk of junk following Sonic?" Luna asked.

"We're gonna battle it out!" The blue blur yelled.

"Oh man, now this I gotta see!" Lincoln said, picking up Lily, heading towards the backyard. The others decided to follow, since they don't have anything interesting to do at the moment.

"Alright, Todd, try not to go easy on me." Sonic smirked, stretching his legs.

 **"My calcuations say that you're chances of survival is, 0.000-"** Todd than got interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking while I'll smash you're face in." The hedgehog replied. Then Lisa came outside to join her siblings.

"What you're doing, lil sis?" Luna questioned.

"For research. I'm curious about how this will go." Lisa said, holding a notepad and a pen. "Okay Sonic, you're ready for this?"

"As ready I'll ever be!" Sonic replied. The Loud Kids decided to take a few steps back, since they don't wanna get hurt.

 **"Training: Start!"** Todd said, as his eyes were glowing red, shooting few sets lasers out of it. Sonic dodge them all with no problem, with him scratching his ear at the end.

"Alright, my turn!" Sonic ran in front of the robot and gave him a uppercut, as the robot was taken back. Todd than use his scissor hand to slash at Sonic, but the hedgehog grab the arm and pull it out.

"Man, this is way more better than any boxing match!" Lynn mentioned.

"This is unlike anything I ever seen!" Lisa was fascinated by this, writing down some notes.

"Go Sonic!" Lincoln and Lana cheered.

"You better not get any icky oil on me!" Lola warned.

"Whip his metal butt!" Luan added. Todd tries to use his other arm to punch the hedgehog, but he was to slow, making the hedgehog lean backwards. The blue blur then gave several fast punches to Todd's metal chest.

Once he was done, the hedgehog jumed over him, as he spin dashed right at Todd's back, breaking the robot in half.

 **"That's n-not what I e-expected..."** Todd said, his voice stuttering. Sonic then walked up to Todd, flicking the robot at his metal head, making him fall down. The kids then clapped and cheered for the blue hedgehog.

"Dude, that was totally wicked!" Luna yelled.

"I'm not really into this stuff, but that was satisfying." Lucy agreed.

"Again, again!" Lily giggled.

"Yeah well, that was to easy. Y'all should see me when I faught _Metal Sonic_!" Sonic said. Before anyone can ask who Metal is-

"LOUDS, WHAT'S ALL THAT RUCKUS ABOUT!?" An old voice yelled out. The Loud Family knows that voice from the back of their heads. They all looked up to their left to the next house, to see their neighbor, _Mr. Grouse_ sticking his head out his window, who wasn't happy to say at least.

"What in blue blazes is that thing?" Grouse asked, pointing at the blue hedgehog.

 _'D...Did Mr. Grouse just made his very first pun?'_ Luan thought.

"Oh, hey Mr. Grouse, that's just, um...Clyde in a coustume!" Lana nervously replied.

"If my old mind remembers correctly, it's to early for Halloween." The old man said.

"Y'know what they say, you can never start to _early_!" Luan joked, laughing.

"What's that supposed to be anyway, a blue rat?"

"I'M NOT A RAT!" Sonic snapped, as the old man was taken back at this.

"Heh, uh, Clyde gets cranky without his visits to Dr. Lopez!" Lincoln mentioned, getting in front of Sonic.

"You gotta tell you're friend of yours to learn some respect, Loud!" Mr. Grouse yelled, shutting the window. _'Kids these days, I swear...'_ He thought.

"What's up with that old guy?" The hedgehog asked, calming down.

"That's just our neighbor, bruh." Luna replied. "Even though he's a pain, we still care about him. Though, I wish he didn't take my new jam..." She sighed.

"Mr. Sonic, didn't you, like, mentioned you have a metal you?" Leni questioned.

"Oh yeah. Well, Metal is a robot that Eggman created to defeat me. He almost has the same speed as me, shoots lasers, fly, y'know typical killer robot stuff." Sonic replied. "But I always managed to beat that piece of junk."

"Speaking of robots, it looks like my fellow robot is in shambles." Lisa stated.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries, Sonic unit, thanks to my knowledge, I can always rebuild him again. Maybe add a few upgrades..."

"I do like myself a challenge!" Sonic said.

"Not gonna say I disagree with you, but won't someone freak out if they saw a talking, fighting hedgehog?" Lynn asked.

"Glad you mentioned that." Lisa replied, pulling out a device with a red button on it. "I've created special holograms around the yard, so that no one from the outside can see the chaos from inside the backyard." She added, pressing the button.

The kids and the hedgehog didn't see it, but a huge hologram shaped like a dome, surrounded the whole backyard.

"Quick question, why you didn't tell us about this, it looks cool!" Lincoln asked his little sister.

"I thought of nothing of it until now." Lisa replied. Then a random bird flies through the hologram, only for him to be burned, as the bird fell to the ground, unconscious. "Eh, it's probably fine."

* * *

Meanwhile at Jean Juan's French Met Buffet...

Lori and Bobby finish their date and decided to pack up their stuff to go home after their meal.

"That was such a lovely date, Boo-Boo Bear!" Lori beamed.

"It sure was, babe!" Bobby replied. "Though, I think we should go to another place next time. The food bills of this place is crazy..."

"Well, the higher the price, the better time we'll spend together." Lori said. "Anyway, I gotta get home before my siblings or Sonic reck the house."

"Oh, who's Sonic, a new friend?" Bobby asked, which made Lori gasped, trying to think of something.

"Yep, he's just my human friend, definitely not a talking hedgehog at all!" The blonde nervously grinned.

"Cool, maybe we can meet sometime!" Bobby smiled.

"Um, about that, he's...kinda shy when he meets new people, he tends to run away from others." Lori added.

"Oh alright. Well, tell him I say hi. Love you!" Bobby said, hugging Lori and leaving the restaurant. The oldest sibling then sighed.

 _'Ugh, you're litterally lucky I didn't call you out, hedgehog!'_ Lori thought. She put her purse around her right shoulder and made her way towards Vanzilla. It took a few minutes, until Lori made it home. She then parked the van in front of the garage.

Lori then opened the door, ready to tell everyone that she's home, when her phone started to ring. She got it out to see that it was their parents.

"Hey mom, how's you're vacation going?" Lori greeted, putting her phone next to her right ear.

 _"It's going great honey, is everything all right over there?"_ Rita asked.

"So far, so good, mom. Don't worry, I got everything under control." Lori replied.

 _"That's good. But if anything happens, I'll call you're grandpa if needed help."_ Before Rita can continue, she heard a yelp, followed by a loud bang.

 _"I-It's okay, just a scratch!"_ Lynn Sr yelled in the background. He then went over to his wife to talk with their daughter. _"Hey there, honey, you're old man just trying to lift those boxes."_

"Hey dad, just take it easy, remember what happened last time?" Lori half joked.

 _"I thought we agreed to never speak about that again!"_ The farther retorted, remembering the last time he picked up boxes and dropped them, causing some valuable stuff to be shattered.

"I'm kidding, look I have to-" The oldest sister was interrupted when Sonic ran past her, almost knocking her phone out of her hand. "Sonic, will you watch it!?"

 _"Who's Sonic, honey?"_ Rita questioned.

"Oh, h-he's just a new friend I'm invited!" Lori answered, regretting what she'd said.

 _"Well, please don't invite to much of them like last time."_ The mother replied.

"Trust me, I won't..."

 _"Anyway, you're mother and I have go now, tell the others we love them!"_ Lynn Sr said.

 _"Take good care of them, we love you!"_ Rita added.

"Love you guys to." Lori replied, hanging up the phone. Just then, Leni came over to her big sister.

"Hey Lori, how was the date?" Leni asked.

"It was perfect, definitely one of my top fives!" Lori happily replied.

"I thought you have a top ten." Leni raised her eyebrow.

"Things change, Leni. Now, I better not see any mess in this house!" Lori warned to her siblings.

"Don't worry, sis, our crib is just the way it was!" Luna said. The oldest sister then noticed Lisa carrying some parts of the broken down Todd.

"Lisa, what I've told you about making robots while I'm out?"

"Minor mistake, I simply forgot to shut him off." Lisa lied.

"Really, I thought you made Todd train with Sonic in the backyard?" Leni questioned, which made Lisa and Luna slapped their foreheads.

"What, are you crazy!?" Lori yelled. "Someone could get literally hurt!"

"There's no need for panic, I made sure that our fallen robot train without one of us getting injured." Lisa replied. Speaking of Sonic, he ran into the living room with the girls.

"You should've seen me, Lori, instead of going on that boring date." Sonic smirked.

"It was NOT boring, when you have a girlfriend, than come talk to me!" Lori remarked.

"Ugh, I rather lick the bathroom floor..." The hedgehog cringed. Lori was about to continue on her rant, but Sonic quickly interrupted. "Now if you excuse me, I got somewhere to be!" He added, running towards Lincoln's room.

"If that rat keeps this up, I swear I'll-"

"Woah, sis, we know you don't like the guy, but atleaat give him a chance!" Luna said.

"It's probably for the better, we can't afford that the goverment to know that we're keeping a hedgehog that can go at the speed of sound at our house." The little genius stated.

"Alright, but he'd better lower that attitude of his..." Lori angrily replied. Meanwhile, with Sonic and Lincoln.

"I gotta say, Linc, this dimension has it perks!" Sonic said.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Lincoln smiled. "Usually when I invite friends over, they went home the next few seconds 'cause of my sisters."

"Well, do you have a best friend that can handle the chaos?"

"Yep, his name is Clyde. We've been hanging out ever since we bump into eachother that one Halloween." Lincoln replied. "Hm...y'know, why not see him right now?"

"Really, you sure he won't tell anyone?"

"Trust me, he's the best guy I know who can keep a secret!" The boy said, grabbing his walkie talkie to call his friend. "McBreeze, come in, McBreeze, this is Windman, over."

 _"Hey Windman, are you ready to kick off Spring break with a big bang!?"_ Clyde asked. _"Well, not the dangerous kind of bang, but...you know what I mean!"_

"You got that right, buddy, but first...there's something crazy I have to tell you..."

* * *

 **My gosh, was this chapter a pain to think of! Again, sorry for the long wait. To be honest, there was a time where I kinda lost interest of continuing this, but thanks to some people at my PM, I'm all motivated!**

 **I know I said at the last (real) chapter I was gonna show what's happening back at Mobius, but I'm gonna start that off in the next one.**

 **Also, I can't wait to get my hands on "Team Sonic Racing" in two days! Hopefully is gonna be a great and fun game!**

 **Anyway, see you guys soon!**


	11. Another update! (Little preview)

**I know, I know, you all were expecting another chapter, but hear me out. I decided to take a break from this site, since I have something important to do in the summer, I have been busy in Deviantart, and I need to clear my mind for the next few chapters.**

 **This does NOT mean I'm leaving for good, I work way to hard on where I am now, it's just that I need more of my motivation back, I can say my break will be at least a month or two, but before I go, here's a little preview of the next chapter...**

* * *

Back at Mobius...

Sonic's friends already gotten four Chaos Emeralds, they just need three more to get Sonic back home. They all went back to base to dicuss their next move.

"So far, so good, guys!" Tails smiled, putting two of the emeralds on a table with the rest. "Now we need to know where the others are hiding."

"It's gonna be hard with just us finding the emeralds, isn't there anyone else that we can reach?" Knuckles asked.

"I could ask _Blaze,_ but she told me she had something important to do at her dimension at the time." Silver replied.

"I contact _Rouge_ and _Omega,_ but they won't come for a while." Shadow added.

"We could asked _The Chaotix,_ I heard that they aren't far from here." Amy stated. "I'll call them right now." She added, pressing a button on Tails' computer.

Miles away from the base, there's three guys fighting off a few badniks, they were _Vector, Espio,_ and _Charmy._ They also heard that Sonic was gone, wondering where did they're blue friend went. Espio did a karate chop at one of the badniks, freeing the little animal.

"That's the last of them." Espio said, petting the squirrel. "Since Sonic disappeared, more robots started to appear recently."

"I gotta admit, these guys are getting a little better with their coordinated attacks-" Vector explained, only for Charmy to land on top of the of the crocodile's head.

"What's the matter, are you getting scared over little robots?" Charmy giggled.

"Charmy, if I can fly, so help me!" Vector growled. Just then, Vector's watch started beeping. "Huh, a call from the resistance." He then press a button on the watch.

 _"Guys, thanks goodness, we need you to come to base!"_ Tails said.

"Is this about Sonic's disappearance?" Espio asked.

 _"Yes, we've learn from Eggman that the only way to bring back Sonic, is to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds to power up this dimensional gun."_ The fox replied.

 _"We've decided to call you because you guys are the best detectives we know."_ Knuckles cut in.

"We're the _only_ detectives you know." Vector said.

"Ohh, so we're gonna go on a treasure hunt...this is gonna be awesome!" Charmy yelled.

"Alright then, we'll be there soon." Espio said, as Vector hanged up.

"C'mon boys, we've got a another mission at our hands!" Vector stated, as the three run towards the base where Knuckles and the others were. What they didn't notice, was a blue figure watching them from a nearby tree.

 _"Oh ho ho, this is going to be more interesting!"_ Said a voice, which sounds like Dr. Eggman. _"What are ya waiting for, piece of junk, get back to base immediately!"_ He ordered.

 **"Yes, master."** The robot replied, flying out of the area.

* * *

 **Yep, since some people requested this, I decided to bring The Chaotix here! There will also be more characters I have planned for soon. Again, sorry if you were expecting a long chapter, I just need a break to clear my mind.**

 **Until then, have a nice week!**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'M NOT DEAD...AGAIN! I know that I said the next chap was coming on Sep, but read my last review for more info.** **Review answers...**

 **(guest): Thanks! Even tho it's a long time ago, hehe.**

 **(guest): If your the same one, thanks again!**

 **TURP: In a good way or a bad way?**

 **(guest): The Loud Kids are gonna keep Sonic a secret from their parents. Maybe, I'm still thinking of ideas.**

 **(guest): It's already there, pal! Just don't spam of when the next chapters coming, k?**

 **(guest): Your welcome! I'll make sure to check it out.**

 **FusionBlueCore: There will be more references soon!**

 **allanarcher777: Got that right! This chapter will show more of Mobius.**

 **The Storyteller993: Yep, Lori might want to check that out, lol! Sorry, but Sonic X isn't canon in this story.**

 **(guest): Like I said, please don't ask me when the next chapter will come, I'll get to it when I can.**

 **The Tell-Tale Man: I didn't know what make you think that Sonic is scared of Lori, cuz he isn't. Thanks!**

 **Woo, welp, got that settled, see you guys in a bit!**

* * *

Back at Mobius...

Sonic's friends already gotten four Chaos Emeralds, they just need three more to get Sonic back home. They all went back to base to discuss their next move.

"So far, so good, guys!" Tails smiled, putting two of the emeralds on a table with the rest. "Now we need to know where the others are hiding."

"It's gonna be hard with just us finding the emeralds, isn't there anyone else that we can reach?" Knuckles asked.

"I could ask _Blaze,_ but she told me she had something important to do at her dimension at the time." Silver replied.

"I contacted _Rouge_ and _Omega,_ but they won't come for a while." Shadow added.

"We could asked _The Chaotix,_ I heard that they aren't far from here." Amy stated. "I'll call them right now." She added, pressing a button on Tails' computer.

Miles away from the base, there's three guys fighting off a few badniks, they were _Vector, Espio,_ and _Charmy,_ the members of The Chaotix. They also heard that Sonic was gone, wondering where did their blue friend went. Espio did a karate chop at one of the badniks, freeing the little creature from it's cage.

"That's the last of them." Espio said, petting a squirrel. "Since Sonic disappeared, more robots started to appear recently."

"I gotta admit, these guys are getting a little better with their coordinated attacks-" Vector explained, only for Charmy to land on top of the of the crocodile's head.

"What's the matter, are you getting scared over little robots?" Charmy giggled.

"Charmy, if I can fly, so help me!" The crocodile growled. Just then, Vector's watch started beeping. "Huh, a call from the resistance..." He press a button on his watch, projecting a hologram.

 _"Guys, thanks goodness, we need you to come to base!"_ Tails said.

"Is this about Sonic's disappearance?" Espio asked.

 _"Yes, we've learn from Eggman that the only way to bring back Sonic, is to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds to power up this dimensional gun."_ The fox replied.

 _"We've decided to call you because you guys are the best detectives we know."_ Knuckles cut in.

"We're the _only_ detectives you know." Vector said.

"Ohh, so we're gonna go on a treasure hunt...this is gonna be awesome!" Charmy yelled.

"Alright then, we'll be there soon." Espio said, as Vector hanged up.

"C'mon boys, we've got a another mission at our hands!" Vector stated, as the three run towards the base where Knuckles and the others were. What they didn't notice, was a figure watching them from a nearby tree.

 _"Oh ho ho, this is going to be more interesting!"_ Said a voice, which sounds like Dr. Eggman. _"What are ya waiting for piece of junk, get back to base immediately!"_ He ordered.

 **"Yes, Lord Eggman."** The robot replied, flying out of the area.

* * *

At the resistance base...

Tails was busy studying the portal gun that Eggman used against his best friend. The young fox was surprise of all the effort Eggman put into this gun, and it won't be easy to look for one hedgehog out there in the multiverse, but he's not gonna give up. A few seconds later, Knuckles came in.

"Sup, Tails, how's thing going with the machine?"

"Hmm...not much, still trying to find which dimension Eggman sent Sonic to." The young fox replied.

"Well, I'm sure you and your tech stuff will find a way." Knuckles said.

"Gee, thanks Commander Knuckles..." Tails smirked. A few rooms over, Amy and Silver was watching the big screen to see if any danger is being held.

"No sign of Eggman or his robots anywhere...for now, at least." Amy stated.

"It's not like the doctor to be missing along with his army...he's planning something big I fear." Silver said. The pink hedgehog sighed deeply, hoping that Sonic was alright, whatever he is. Silver notice this, and tries to comfort Amy.

"Hey, c'mon Amy, I know that Sonic's alright. I mean, he survived way worst in the past." Silver explained.

"I-I know...I'm sorry I'm like this, I just really miss him..." The pink hedgehog sniffled.

"If I know anything about that faker, he won't give up easy." Shadow said, coming in the room. "I realized this isn't exactly my style, but I'm sure he'll pull through."

"Huh, never saw that kind of side on you, _Ultimate Lifeform._ " Silver smirked, which made Amy chuckle a bit.

"Don't get used to it..." Shadow rolled his eyes.

Just as he said that, The Chaotix came in. The three haven't been here since Eggman and Infinite took over the world a while back. They hoped something like that won't ever happen again.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Charmy yelled.

"It's good to see ya again, squirt!" Knuckles smiled, rubbing the bee's head, making him giggle.

"Glad that you guys are here!" Silver smiled. "Now, we gotta know the locations of the other Emeralds."

"Actually, we've already have an anonymous tip of where one of the Emeralds are." Espio stated.

"Huh...that was fast." Amy said.

"Word travels fast around Mobius." Espio replied, walking towards a nearby computer. "We've learn that one of them is in Mystic Ruins."

"Man, we haven't been there in a while." Knuckles pointed out.

"Though we have to be careful, we also know that some super badniks are also around the area." Victor mentioned.

"Of course it wouldn't be that easy..." Tails sighed.

"It's nothing we ever did before, but we always have to expect the unexpected." Silver said.

"Could've said it better myself." Espio agreed. "C'mon, we can't miss another second."

"Shadow, will you mind giving us a hand to get there?" Amy asked.

"Very well." Shadow replied, grabbing the Green Emerald, holding it in the air. "Chaos control!" And with in a second, the whole group teleports to Mystic Ruins.

* * *

In Royal Woods...

"So, tell me more about this Clyde friend of yours." Sonic said.

"Well, we got into a lot of crazy adventures, we love reading Ace Savvy, video games, basically everything best friends will do." Lincoln said back.

 _'Not gonna lie, kinda reminds me of Tails...hope he and the others are okay...'_ Sonic thought. "Welp, if he's your friend, I see no problem being worried."

"Great, he should be arriving right about-" Before Lincoln can finished, the doorbell ring. "-now!"

"Huh, perfect timing." Sonic said.

"Thanks, just stay behind me, this might get a little weird." After that, Lincoln went to the front door, with Sonic following suit. Lincoln opened the door, to meet his best friend, Clyde McBride.

"Hey buddy, ready to have the best spring break...that's better than last time, I hope." Clyde cringed, remembering their last spring break together.

"Yeah, don't worry, this spring break will be a thousand times better, and I want to show you my new friend here." Lincoln mentioned, as Clyde walked behind him to greet his new friend.

"Hi, what's your nam-" Clyde stopped mid-sentence when he saw Sonic right in front of him. "Uhhh...did Lisa turned one of your sisters to porcupine?"

"Close, but not quite, the name's Sonic, and I'm a hedgehog." The blue blur explained.

"It's true, Clyde, he sorta came from another dimension, but he's cool with us-"

"Cool." Clyde said out of nowhere, leaving the two confused.

"Uhhh...that's okay with you?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure, um, excuse me for a second." Clyde replied, walked towards the couch, grabbed a pillow, and screamed loudly in it.

"...I don't know if I should be concerned, or scared." Sonic whispered. Once he said that, Clyde finished with his yelling.

"OH MY GOSH, THIS IS CRAZY! YOUR FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION, AND YOU CAN TALK, A-AN-"

"Clyde, calm down, just breathe!" Lincoln said, giving his friend a paper bag, as he breathe heavily. "Easy, I know, it's lot to take in." After a few seconds, Clyde was finally done with his little episode.

"*Sigh* Thanks man. It's just...this is the craziest thing ever! Does anyone else knows?" Clyde questioned.

"Only my sisters, only took all of them just half an hour." The white haired boy replied. "But we _have_ to keep this a secret from our parents, and try to not let anyone else know."

"Don't worry, man, my lips are sealed!" Clyde smiles, then turned to the hedgehog. "I have so many questions, like, is it true hedgehogs like cat food, can you use your spikes to attack someone, can you-"

"Yeeeah, It was nice to meet ya and everything, but I'm getting bored, I gonna go for a run!" Sonic said, but then Lincoln's sisters (sans Lori) bursts in.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Dude, you can't just go out there like that!" Luna said.

"Yeah, what if someone gets you!?" Lana asked, worried about her new friend.

"Girls, c'mon, you're talking to the fastest thing alive here, they can't catch me even if they tried." Sonic smirks.

"Still, someone could see you run by, the last thing we need is for the government to get you!" Lola mentions.

"Eh, don't worry, no one will notice, see you guys later!" The hedgehog waves, as he was about run off the door, but Lincoln stops him.

"Wait, how do you know how to come back here?" Lincoln asked.

"Hmm...good point." Sonic replies.

"Not to worry, I have a solution, here." Lisa said, handing over a watch to Sonic.

"What's up with the watch?"

"It's not just any ordinary watch, with a press of a button, and it'll show you where you are going at any time." The young genius replies.

"Isn't this a _little_ convenient that you have this stuff since Sonic arrived?" Lucy asked.

"You can never be too prepared in situations like these." Lisa smiles, fixing her glasses.

"Huh, neat." Sonic smiles, putting the watch on. "Welp, see you guys in a few!" And with that, the blue hedgehog open the door and super speed away.

"WHAT, YOU NEVER TOLD ME HE HAS SUPER SPEED!" Clyde yelled.

"Heh, uh, sorry about that..." Lincoln nervously said. "...I hope he'll be okay."

"Don't worry, Linc, from what we've heard from him, pretty sure Sonic can take care of himself." Lynn said.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion about?" Lori asked, walking towards the others.

"Nothing much, Sonic just went out for a run!" Luan replies, laughing at her pun.

"Woah, woah, woah, he's WHAT?! Doesn't he knew that the whole government might come after him?!" Lori yelled.

"Yeah, but, he's super fast, I highly doubt that the law will be able to catch him." Lana said.

"Ugh, this is literally the worst night I've ever had..." The oldest sibling sighs. "Hopefully the police won't notice a family trying to keep a secret about a smelly, talking hedgehog." And with that, Lori went upstairs to her room.

"Why doesn't Lori like Sonic, he's a cute little porcupine!" Leni said.

"Hedgehog, Leni, and don't worry, she'll come around...right?" Lincoln asks his siblings, which they have no response.

Meanwhile with Sonic...

"Ah yeah, this is happenin'!" Sonic shouted, as the blue blur ran across town, feeling the night breeze in his face. "This planet ain't half bad, lots of space for running!" He added.

A few miles out, there was a young teenage boy with red hair, green shirt, and blue pants. It was _Chandler McCann._ He was counting all the money he have.

"Hmm, sixty dollars...not bad. Just a few more, and I'm gonna get that new phone I always wanted!" Chandler smiles. Some of the money he got from chores around the house, and some were stolen from other kids.

All of a sudden, something ran pass him, making the boy spin in circles. Once he stops spinning, he fall to the ground, dropping his money.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Chandler yells. He saw for a split second of what look like a flash of blue light. But before he can fix his mind, all of his money blew away from a breeze. "NO, MY ALLOWANCE!"

Back with the blue hedgehog, he made it all the way to Hollywood, as he stops to look at the big Hollywood sign. Sonic ran up the mountain, to see the city from far away, with those colorful house lights.

"Woah...now this is something." Sonic said to himself, sitting on the rocky floor. "This place is way past cool...I really wish the others would see this...I only have a week until I go back home, let's make every second count!" The blue blur stretch his arms, and took off once again.

* * *

 **Well...that break lasted longer than I expected...I'm really sorry after the long hiatus, but I just wanted to take a long break from and focus more on Deviantart, school, family, etc. And it _pretty_ obvious I watch the second trailer for the Sonic movie back in November...and I love it! While I still don't hate old Sonic's design, the new one was really cool! I actually like this version of Sonic more than Modern Sonic. And Jim Carrey as Robotnik was still amazing!**

 **(Spoilers for the Sonic movie!)**

 **And, of course, I saw the movie...and I. FREAKING. LOVE IT! I really have a fun time with the movie, Ben Schwartz was amazing as Sonic, Sonic was adorable, I actually really like Tom and Sonic's relationship (finally a good human character besides Eggman! ...looking at you Chris and Elise)**

 **I actually didn't hate any of the humans in the movie, they all have their moments, and I can respect that. There were sooo many references, I can't even! (The best one was the Sanic one) A lot of funny and sad moments, and overall a great video game movie! The final fight was spectacular, just like in the games where Sonic takes down Eggman. The two post credit scenes got me really excited for a potential sequel, Eggman in his iconic look and Tails...OMG, when my theater saw my flying boi, it went wild, I haven't clapped and cheered that loud since Avengers: Endgame.**

 **Now this movie does have it's flaws here and there, but this was still a fun Sonic movie, which I saw twice in theaters, and I give it a 8/10!**

 **Sorry about this chapter being short, but I just wanted to get this chapter out of they way since it's been in development since last year. I'll try to make next chapter longer. Welp, it does feels good to come back! If there's any errors in this chapter, please let me know.**

 **Later!**


End file.
